Paradise?
by thehelloitsme
Summary: When Aria's parents decide that spending the summer at there beach home is a good idea, Aria can't help but want Ezra to be with her...  Review please!  Rated M for a reason!  :   REVIEWS ARE CHERISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Aria POV

'Tomorrow,' I said, sliding my hand across my boyfriend's desk 'Is going to be amazing.' I finished, trying to sound as seductive as I could be in my time of pure joy. He flashed me one of his boyish smiles that make my knees weak and stood up so he could put his hands on my waist.

'Aria, if you keep reminding me about how amazing tomorrow's going to be, it may not be so amazing… please don't jinx it. We are lucky enough to be having the chance to do this.' He pointed out. I pulled him in closer and put my arms around his neck admiring his perfect face. I couldn't help but giggle at the outfit he wore. It was much like the one he wore every day, khaki pant, usually Dockers, with a long sleeve dress shirt, today is was a dull blue color, and his sleeves were rolled up so you could see that every time he moved his muscles would constrict against the tight material covering his arms. And he also wore a tie. His getting this job at Hollis, one of the colleges in Rosewood, was one of the best things that could have happened to us as a couple.

'Where are you staying?' I asked. We spent more time talking about it than we spoke about making plans to do something.

'I'll be finding out soon I guess… I kindda didn't call yet, but I promise to you that it will be perfect. My beach house will be on the opposite end of the beach. It's going to be a long drive for you, but this is your family vacation and I don't want to intrude.' Ezra spoke these words, but he definitely wanted to intrude every single day if he was allowed. I could see it in his eyes. As I leaned into his chest, he released a sharp outtake of breath. I smiled against his chest so he couldn't see how much I was enjoying this. I knew that at this moment he wanted me, but he felt like we couldn't ever get too serious in his office. The door didn't lock, he was right about that fact, but his old chair was light enough for me to pick up and use in a time of action.

'So…' I started, but had no time to finish. His lips were pushed up against mine and his tongue was already tracing my bottom lip begging for access in. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, 'I thought we couldn't get to serious in your office.' I stated as I separated apart from his and make my way to the old chair. I picked it up and pushed it snug against the doorknob so no unwelcomed guests could come in. I started walking back to him, going slower than I usually would just to tease him a little. The hunger in his eyes made me smirk. He stared into my eyes begging me to walk faster, but I slowed my walk and even took my time to look at the posters on his walls. He grew impatient and in two quick strides, his lips were hungry on mine again.

'Aria…' he breathed against my lips, 'I need you…' His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth again, so I let him in this time. My grip around his neck was tighter than it had been before as I felt him lift me off of the ground and place my butt on his desk. My breathing was turning into a somewhat pant, as his arms made his way to the bottom of my shirt. He played with the hem before he started to lift it up and over my head.

'Ezra… we… your… school…' I tried to put sentences together, but in the heat of the moment, that felt wildly impossible. I put my hand on his chest and I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. His lips were moving as fast as a forest fire as his hands slowly lingered up and down my sides and my back. When he started fondling with my bra strap, I knew that I had to stop this. I slowly pushed on his chest, but he didn't take the hint. His lips moved down my neck and he made his way to my ear. As he nibbled on it and that gave me enough time to speak. 'Ezz…' I said not sure if I could say anything else. 'Ezz… no… school… your office…' I was once again lost in his kiss.

Finally I had enough strength to push his a little further away, until he was able to comprehend that I was trying to say something. 'Ezra, we can't do this here… not now and you know that.' I stated. He looked into my eyes and our foreheads touched. 'I know,' he said quietly, 'but you're just so beautiful, I can't control myself sometimes.' He said. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Of course I was blushing, I was always blushing. I hated it too because it seems like he was always able to control himself, so when he was like this, it turned me on too.

'I need to go pack.' I stated before getting off the desk and walking to pick up my shirt off the floor and make my way towards our professional locking system… that chair. I put it back to where it normally would go and just collapsed into it. Ezra walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and just held me for a moment. He leaned in for another kiss. I could feel the want in the way his tongue traced my lips and battled with my tongue. I felt his manhood start to rise in his pants. When it touched my stomach I knew that it was time for me to go. I looked up into his eyes and smiled a mischievous smile. His cheeks slowly started to turn red and I smiled even bigger as I started to walk out of his classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

I pulled into my driveway and made my way to my front door. I opened the door and made my way to my bedroom. I walked into my closet to find my luggage bag and started to pack. I knew that my mom would want to double check that I packed everything, so I wouldn't be able to pack **everything** that I wanted to. I started with bikinis and made my way to sweatpants. I packed short shorts and revealing shirts that my mom usually wouldn't agree with, but it was going to be summertime. I was almost done with all of my packing when my phone buzzed.

_Going to pick up some summer essentials… need anything? ;) ~Ezra _

I smiled at the message and was about to answer, when I heard a faint knock on my door. I quickly put my phone down and tried to look as normal as possible as I went to get the door. Mom. I should have known.

"Hey mom, what do you need? I'm kind of in the middle of packing." I told her.

"Um… yeah, actually Aria, Mike is bringing his friend Levi from school… and we were wondering if you wanted to bring_** one **_of the girls?" She put a lot of emphasis on the word one, which made me smile a little bit.

"Uh… Yeah mom that would be cool. I'll get back to you on that one." I said as I gave her a reassuring smile and closed my door, running back to my phone.

_Would bringing one of the girls ruin our plans? ~Aria _ My fingers flew across the keys.

I put my phone down and went back to packing. Not even a minute later my phone started buzzing again.

_It's up to you babe. It's your vacation. ~Ezra _

_But I thought this was going to be our summer… :/ ~Aria _

_Well if we can still spend time together… then I don't mind, who were you planning on bringing? ~Ezra_

_Well Emily has a summer swim class that she says will make or break her chance to be an Olympic gold medalist, so she's out of the question, so Hanna or Spence? ~Aria_

…_Hanna will be making jokes about us the whole time, but Spence will only be thinking about Toby. ~Ezra_

He had seriously put some thought into this. I smirked at how serious he was being about the whole ordeal. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach when he cared so much. I smiled as I answered.

_But if I don't bring a friend my mom will be suspicious, and I will be able to roam the beach without my parents. They won't worry so much. ~Aria _

Aria smiled. She wanted to bring a friend so she could enjoy the beach with them during the day… but she also didn't want them making jokes and obsessing over safety when she wanted some alone time with Ezra.

_Honestly, now I think you should bring a friend, but it's your decision now. Han or Spence? ~Ezra_

_I'll get back to you on that one later baby. Just get packing…ill tell you who when I decide… only one more day ;) ~Aria_

Spencer or Hanna? Spencer would be the usual choice, because she was so used to Aria and Ezra being together, but Hanna would be more fun about it.

"MOM!" I screamed. My mom would choose for me.

"What hun?" She came to my door and opened it. Her face was full of curiosity.

"Hanna or Spencer?" I asked. I must have looked worried, because she laughed at me.

"Aria," she started, "If you can't decide, I can just pick one." Thank you God!

"So Hanna or Spencer?" I asked. She had a grin on her face and I knew she was up to something.

"Mike said Levi couldn't go unless his twin brother Liam went, so I guess Hanna and Spencer can come." She was obviously happy to see my face light up and I ran over to give her a hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I said all in one breathe. She nodded her head and walked out of my room with a smile plastered onto her face.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE:**

**TO: HANNA M. & SPENCER H.**

**TEXT: Hey girl, my mom said that I could invite a friend to our summer vaca to Florida. Text me back if you can come. We leave tomorrow morning at 7:30 AM**

I put my phone in the butt pocket of my jeans and kept packing, even though I knew that with a text like that I would only have seconds before the girls blew up my phones. Not even a minute later my phone buzzed two times.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: HANNA M. **

**TEXT: I would love too! The beach, the boys, the drinks! :D ahhh I CANNOT wait! Just me and you?**

I quickly replied with a simple: _ I know I can't wait either… and no. Spencer is coming too! And you can sleep over if you wanna. We can start the party tonight! ~Aria_

Then I opened Spencer's text.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: SPENCER H.**

**TEXT: The beach? Hell yeah! I need to get away from the fam. Me n u only?**

_Nope. Me you Hanna and the beach. LOL. Cant wait! You can sleep over tonight if you want to… 7:30 AM is a little early. ~Aria _

I finished packing and brought my three suitcases downstairs. My mom laughed at me as I struggled with my bags. Mike came up behind me and helped me drag them down the stairs. My dad was already putting bags in the trunk of our newly bought van.

Within the next hour Spencer and Hanna had been dropped off and there bags had been shoved into the trunk with the rest of our stuff. We all ran into my room and when the door closed, the questions came blurting out.

"So is Ezra going?" Was the first one I could clearly hear through all of the giggles and shrills.

"Yes." I said with a smile on my face. "He is renting a nice condo on the other side of the beach!"

Just then my phone buzzed. I took my Droid X out of my pocket and clicked the second button on the bottom of the screen. When my screen saver appeared, I slide my finger across the screen to unlock the phone.

"Speak of the devil." I said as I opened a text from Ezra. He wanted to know who I chose.

I gave him my answer and put my phone away. Boy, this was going to be the best summer ever!


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

The girls and I spent most of last night watching TV in my room and freaking out about how amazing this summer was going to be. We ended up waking up the next morning around 6:30 and we all made our way to my bathroom to try and get ready. After about 10 minutes of us fighting over my mirror and Hanna adding her rude comments about how I 'needed a bigger bathroom' and how my bathroom 'didn't come with enough outlets' I smiled at the comments and shook them off as I walked out of the bathroom 25 minutes later with a smile plastered on my face. The whole summer was going to be full of beach fun, friends, and my amazing boyfriend!

When Hanna and Spencer finally emerged from the bathroom we made our way downstairs to find that my mom had already made breakfast and looked anxious to tell us something.

"Aria, Hanna, Spencer? Girls is that you?" Ella asked.

"Yeah mom, what's up?" I asked. She was oddly happy about something more than Florida.

"Well girls, Mr. Montgomery, Mike, Levi and Liam all woke up surprisingly early today and your father," Ella made a hand motion towards me, "got these." She handed me and envelope. I ripped open the top of the envelope and smiled. My jaw dropped open as I handed it to Spencer who squealed as she handed it to Hanna.

"OHMIGODD!" Hanna screamed. Her emotion changed completely as she said. "Plane tickets?" She glanced at me and grabbed my arm as she took me and Spence into the other room.

"How is Ezra getting there?" She asked me.

"Well how else, by plane… oh my God… by plane." I answered whipping my phone out of my pocket and scrolling down my contact list. When I reached 'E.F.' I touched the name and clicked the envelope icon under his contact name so I could send him a text.

_Emergency! What flight number are you? ~Aria_

I took the envelope from Hanna and checked our flight number. 57. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I opened the message.

_57… why does it matter though… you're driving still, right? ~Ezra_

_Sadly, no… I am on flight 57 with Hanna, Spence, my mom, dad, Mike and his friends Levi and Liam. This could get bad. What seat are you in? ~Aria_

_B-26 ;) ~Ezra_

I blushed as I looked at my friends who had casually walked back into the kitchen to tell my mom that they were just nervous about riding in a plane and needed to confide in myself. This made Ella laugh because I usually was the one who was scared to go on the planes, but after takeoff I was fine. I walked into the kitchen to meet them and handed the plane tickets to my mom.

"What seats are we?" I asked my mom.

"Well sweetie, we are all split up. Mike, Levi and Liam are section A, seats 11, 12 and 13. Your father and I are in section A, seats 14 and 15, but you, Hanna and Spencer are in row B, seats 27, 28, and 29. We are sorry that we couldn't get better seats for you girls, but we decided that you wouldn't mind much." Ella said. I smiled and told her it was perfectly okay before I grabbed the girls and dragged them into my room. I closed the door and ignored the complaining from Hanna about how she didn't get to finish her muffin.

"Guys, this is going to be great," I whispered quietly before continuing. "Ezra is in section B, seat 26."

They both gave me a look of confusion. It didn't take long before I heard Spencer gasp. She looked at Hanna who just stared into space.

"Don't you get it Han, Ezra is B-26. We are B-27, 28 and 29. We will be right next to him!" Spencer said urgently. It took Hanna a minute for everything to click before her face lit up and she gave me a hug.

"Just be careful not to run into him at the airport! And no alone time in the airport bathrooms either!" She joked and I started to blush. I looked at my phone to check the time. 7:25. We needed to leave the house by 7:30 so we all flew down the stairs and ran to the van. Hanna almost leaving her new purse behind… heaven forbids.

We made it to the airport and through security with plenty of time to spare. The girls and I even had enough time to shop. I bought Hanna a muffin because she was never able to finish the one she started to eat this morning, and I knew she would hold it against me. Spencer wanted to buy one of those neck pillows for the flight because she didn't want to be too uncomfortable, and I bought some new headphone so I could block everything out during the takeoff.

We were walking back from the gift shop when I got a text message.

_Hey babe, where are you? I just got here. ~Ezra_

I smiled and my thumbs shot to the screen to reply.

_Just leaving the gift shop now, meet me at Dunkin' Donuts in 5? ~Aria_

_Sure, be there soon. ;) ~Ezra_

I put my phone back into my pocket and we made our way to Dunkin'. Hanna kept cracking jokes about me and Ezra and by the time we made it to Dunkin' I was as red as a tomato. We sat down at one of the higher tables in the back of the café and ordered our drinks. When I sat back down at the table, I started talking to the girls. I checked my phone for the time. My mom had told us to be back by 8:30 because our flight left at 9. It was 8:15 at the moment, and Ezra was already 10 minutes late. Not even 10 seconds after I put my phone away, I felt someone grip me around the waist and a familiar voice was breathing softly into my ear.

"Sorry I'm late." Ezra whispered.

I giggled and smirked as I felt his lips roamed my neck. I swiveled around on my chair so I could look him in the eyes.

"Apology accepted." I said seductively as I saw the passion in his eyes. In a matter of seconds his lips were hungrily against mine, fighting it get dominance over me. I heard giggles come from the girls behind me and I swiveled back around giving them the stink eye. Ezra put his bag down on the chair next to me and went up to order a real fruit smoothie. I pecked him on the lips before he left and went to face my friends, who were still grinning from ear to ear. After a few more short conversations that led nowhere, the girls and I left Ezra and started back to our gate. We came back with enough time for me to fall asleep but then get rudely interrupted by a text message from Ezra. It was a picture message of me sleeping. My tiny body was spread out so I took up two chairs and my feet were on Hanna's lap. Her head was on Spencer's shoulder, who looked very studious holding a college level math textbook. My mouth hung open wide and my right arm was on the floor while the left was on the top of my head. I smiled at the caption underneath: 'My angel' I closed the phone and got back into a regular sitting position as I shook Hanna. My mom, dad, Mike and his friends all stood up as Section A seats were being called out.

When my mom was securely in the plane, with no way of getting out, Ezra moved next to me and smiled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He said with a smile on his face. I punched him in the arm as I blushed. Hanna was wiping drool from her chin when she looked over at Ezra.

"Fitzy! How nice of you to join us lover boy!" She said and turned to Spencer. "You're not going to be doing this all summer are you?" She asked gesturing towards the humongous math textbook. Spencer looked offended. But before she could say something Hanna continued, "Because these two love birds here are gonna want a lot of privacy, I can just feel it." Hanna said looking back to Ezra and me. "You packed some protection, right buddy? If not, you really should invest in some. A condom costs less than college." Hanna looked directly at Ezra this time and she watched him turn almost as red as I was. I couldn't believe she had just said that. I gave her a look and turned to Ezra, he looked speechless, "We don't have to…" but he just looked at me, seriousness washed over his face. "…Aria, I didn't mean to come off like that…. I'm sorry." He looked hurt. "No Ezra, Hanna was just trying to be funny, but failing miserably." I said turning back around to give her another dirty look. "Don't make me regret inviting you Han." I said as she stood up because our seats were called, "Oops, too late. Leggo!" Spencer and Hanna ran onto the plane as Ezra and I were grabbing the bags and slowly making our way on. This was going to be one amazing summer.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

There weren't many ways to express how I felt on the plane ride. Wonderful was definitely one of them, but awkward was also another. Ezra had the window seat and I sat next to him. Across the aisle from us were Hanna and Spencer. Everybody on the plane probably wanted to throw something at Hanna, because I don't think there was a moment on the whole flight were she wasn't either screaming over Spencer's lap to me, or humming one of the new Justin Bieber songs. I feel like she was just way too excited to being going to the beach.

I kept catching Ezra glance over at me. Finally I decided to do something about it. He took one of his books out of his carry-on bag and started pretending to read. I pulled my bra up a little bit and my tank top down just enough for the lace on the top of my bra to show, then I turned my body towards him and placed my hand on his knee. I felt him shiver. He closed him book and looked at me, I moved the arm rest between us up so I could get closer to him. I stared into his eyes and gave him a mischievous smile. He couldn't decide what he wanted to look at most, my eyes or my cleavage. I took my other hand and put it around his neck as I moved my other hand slowly up his leg more. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes and licked his lips. I wanted to stay strong and save our want for each other for later that night, but I didn't know how well we were going to be able to control ourselves. He pulled me face to his and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hand was still settled on his upper thigh and I could feel his member getting hard in his pants. I wanted him so badly and I could tell by the want and need in his kiss that he wanted me too. He moaned quietly into my mouth when I finally had enough guts to move my hand onto him now throbbing member. Slowly, I moved myself onto his lap so we didn't get to out of control for an airplane. He removed his lips from mine and slowly started to kiss down my neck and to the top of my breasts. I lifted his chin up so he was at eye level with me and just shook my head 'no'. His kiss then lingered to my ear and I moan a little louder then I should have when he began to nibble on my earlobe.

I abruptly pulled away the second I felt something hit my back and then heard Hanna giggling. When I turned around Hanna was cracking up and Spencer was holding back a laugh, trying to act like the adult at the moment. I looked onto the floor and found that it was an airline peanut that Hanna had thrown at my back. I picked it up and threw it back at Hanna who was now making kissy faces at me.

I turned back to Ezra who looked embarrassed and was feverishly working to try and find something to hide his hard on. I smiled at him and sat back on his lap. He groaned and I looked into his eyes with a smile one my face.

"Does that help?" I asked seductively. He smiled at me and gave me a short peck on the lips, but once again he couldn't control his actions and started to trace my lower lip for entrance into my mouth. I pulled away and gave him a disapproving look.

"We have all summer for this babe, just wait." I said trying to control his emotions at the moment. As I started to move off of his lap. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto his lap.

"I know," he stated. "But I kind of have a problem of my own right now." He finished gesturing towards his growing manhood. I smiled and wiggled on his lap to tease him. He groaned and started to nibble on my neck. I was about to say something when Hanna started making comments of her own.

"Aria! You naughty girl!" She whispered across the aisle. "Leave the poor man alone. We all know that he has the hots for you; you don't need to tease him anymore. Just look at his pants…!"

Spencer's eyes grew wide, as did mine. Ezra turned and looked out the window trying to avoid all eye contact. I felt terrible for what Hanna had said and shot her a look. She gave me an apologetic glance and tried to fix everything by saying, "Well at least we know that Fitzy here isn't small." But she automatically took it back. "Okay, we all know that I never know what to say at these moments so I'm just going to shut up now." She stated and turned her iPod back on. Ezra was redder than I've ever seen him and I turned to him and whispered into his ear, "She's right. And that turns me on." I said this as seductively as I could and he turned to me.

"Aria, can we save this for later. I don't want to have to hold my backpack in front of me when we get off of the plane, because then that would be wildly obvious that I want you more than ever." I smiled at him. Still sitting on his lap I put my lips to his ear and asked, "So are we finally going to have sex?" I felt him get a little harder under me and he looked down at me and tried to play it cool. "Only if you want to Aria. I don't want to rush you into anything because I can't control myself on a plane. Just because I got a little to…excited" he said searching for an acceptable word, "doesn't mean we have to have sex." He finished. "But I want to Ez. I want you… all of you." I whispered, hoping that Hanna wouldn't overhear us. He cleared his throat and we just casually spoke for the rest of the flight.

_Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in sunny Florida within ten minutes" _the pilots voice screeched out from the speakers, amplifying the voice and sending it throughout the plane. "_so make sure your chairs are in the upright position, your seat belts are buckled and your tray tables are securely locked in front of you." _

Florida. Ten minutes and I would be free. Ezra and I will be having our dream vacation. With Hanna and Spencer, but that was beside the point. Ezra and I would be together, and happier than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Getting off of the plane was a lot easier than I had expected. I was nervous that my mom would notice my sort of swollen lips and I was praying that I didn't have any marks along my neck and chest from where Ezra was licking, biting, and sucking.

We took a shuttle to the front of our beach resort. My dad, Mike, Levi and Liam all went to the main office to check us in and get our condos. My mom had surprised us with two condos. There was one for my mom, dad, Mike, Levi, and Liam and then one for Hanna, Spencer, and I. I was so excited, because that meant that I could have Ezra at my condo if we really wanted too. My mom, Hanna, Spencer and I all just wandered around the main area of the beach resort. The thing I liked about this particular place is that it was like a village. It had the condos by the beaches and then they had like names of all of the other little areas that the beaches were settled. Then there was an area that had like restaurants and movie theatres and arcades and shops.

My parents surprised the me and the girls once again when we found out that we got one of the fancy, super expensive, rich people condos. Hanna freaked out and gave both of my parents a hug and then almost passed out at our last surprise. They had gotten us not one, but two golf carts! I didn't really understand why they got us two golf carts, but I was not complaining. They were just making it 10000x easier for me and Ezra to be together, but of course they didn't know that and I wasn't planning on telling them.

Hanna, Spencer and I all made our way to our beach house. It was in a nice quiet little village and it was placed nicely on the top of a somewhat hill. We pulled into the gated area called Meadow View and got the keys to the condo from the lady at the front desk. She told us the history of Meadow View and about how it was the safest place to be staying. She then told us where we could pick up our golf carts and then gave us a map of the whole entire beach resort. We scoped out which of the beaches we were going to be using and where we were going to shop. Then I felt a familiar vibration in my butt pocket. I had a new text message from the one and only Ezra Fitz.

_Hey baby, I just got to my beach house. It's nicer than I thought it would be. It is gated in and everything! Stop by soon. Meadow View house #87_ ~Ezra

My jaw dropped open. There was no way he was serious. I smiled and replied.

_There is no way! My parents surprised me, Han and Spence with a condo to ourselves. We are staying in Meadow View… house #57. I can't wait for you to stop by. ;) ~Aria_

I put my phone back into my butt pocket and grabbed my key and bags. We dropped our bags off at the condo and then walked to the golf cart place. When we arrived I didn't notice how many golf carts there would be to choose from. There were ones that seated two people and then ones that seated 12. There were ones with extra room in the back for bags and beach stuff and then there were ones with license plates and seat belts that you could drive on the streets. Hanna picked out the first cart, a pink four person golf cart with room for beach stuff. Spencer on the other hand picked out a blue one that sat four people and had a trunk and license plates and seat belts. When I asked her why she picked one for the road, she simply responded, "Aria, we are going to be on this beach all summer. We are going to need food sooner or later. And you can even borrow it if you and Ezra wanted to go on a date outside of the resort if you really want to." My face lit up! She was so smart and I loved her. "SPENCER! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU! How the hell did I get a friend that is so smart!"

I took my phone out of my pocket. I had a new text from Ezra.

_Did I mention how awesome this summer will be? We need to meet up, come to my place. I miss you. :) And I want to give you a present. ~Ezra_

_I'll be over in a half an hour. We just got our golf carts and I need to unpack. See you soon! ;) ~Aria_

I put my phone back and drove back to the condo with Hanna. There was no way that Spencer or I were going to trust Hanna with her own golf cart. When we got back I told them about how Ezra was staying closer than I thought and that I had to go meet him. I couldn't seem to find my purse. Finally I found it in Hanna's room and she said she just had to make sure I had everything I needed.

Hanna's POV

When we pulled up to the condo, I grabbed my key from my pocket and ran into the house. Spencer kept telling me that we were going to choose rooms the fair way, but there was no way I was going to let them ruin my plan. I opened the front door, tripping over one of our million bags and closed the door behind me. I went right to Aria's pile and grabbed her purse. I ran to my pile and picked up my bags and make a mad dash to a random room. I closed my door and poured out the contents of Aria's purse. She had lip-gloss, her wallet, sunglasses (expensive, Coach Sunglasses may I add) a half-eaten pack of gum, mascara, loose change, allergy pills and her phone charger. What was this girl thinking? No protection? She wasn't on the pill was she? I went into one of my many bags and pulled out a box of condoms. I grabbed a sharpie from my purse and wrote on the box: _Aria & Ezra. Be safe. Don't get too carried away. Hope I bought the right size. ;) ~Hanna_

I threw all of the miscellaneous items I tossed on my bed and started to put them back into her bag. Just then, I heard Aria asking us if we knew where her purse was. I smiled, walked out of my room, handed her the purse and walked away.

APOV

I didn't have enough time to worry about what Hanna did. If she wanted my Coach Sunglasses she only had to ask. I ran into the master bedroom, after Spencer kindly let me have it, I started to unpack and opened the drawers to all of the dressers and started to put all of my clothes away. Then I opened up the one bag that Hanna had packed for me, full of lingerie and I just smiled. How had she afforded all of this? I felt like she raided the playboy mansion. I texted Ezra and told him I had to take a shower before I went over to see him. When I got out of the shower, I put on a very sexy piece of lingerie. It was purple, a color that Hanna thought looked amazing on me, and it was kind of like pajamas, I guess. I didn't know what to think. I put it on and looked in the full length mirror. Right before I could cover myself up, Hanna barged in asking to borrow my eyeliner. She stopped dead in her tracks and just smiled.

"SPENCER COME HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Hanna shouted. "Aria! You naughty girl! I knew that would look good on you, purple always does, but I didn't think you'd be wearing it on day one." She finished. Just then, Spencer walked in looking aggravated.

"HANNA! What did you need so badly that you had to interrupt me while I was readi… ARIA!" Spencer stopped dead in her track. "What are you thinking? Do you want to get pregnant, because that's what's going to happen if Ezra sees you in that." I just stood there; I didn't know what to say, what could I say though. I stood up and put on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, looking at Hanna.

"There was only one flaw in this plan," I started, signaling my lacey pajamas. "It is too much." I smiled. It was perfect. I wanted Ezra and the way he… reacted to me on the plane made me think that he wanted me too. The girls questioned me on what we were going to be doing and how long I was going to be there. I told them matter-o-factly that we were just hanging out and I was probably going to sleep at his place, if he didn't object and with that, I left.

I took the blue golf cart with me, because Hanna wouldn't cough up the keys to the pink one. I personally liked the blue one better so I didn't object. When I got to Ezra's condo I called him when I was on the porch. He picked up one the first ring.

"Hello" Ezra said into the phone.

"Hey babe." I said back with a smile in my tone.

"When are you coming over? You're late." He responded with hunger in his voice.

"Open the front door." I said seductively back into the phone.

As he opened the door, the confusion on his face turned into happiness. I hung up the phone and put it into the oversized pocket of my oversized sweats. I walked past him and into the hallway of his condo. It was different than mine was; he had more paintings and a fireplace. I heard the door close behind me and I turned around and looked into Ezra's electric blue eyes. He smiled at me and then his lips flew to mine. He grabbed my waist and picked me up while I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. This was becoming steamy, quickly. I had put my purse on the counter as he carried me into the kitchen. He placed me on top of the counter as started nibble on my ear. I moaned into the air and I felt him growing harder. I dropped my one hand from behind his neck and put it on my lap. He didn't notice, but as he started sucking on my neck, my hand was making its way to the problem in his pants. As my hand brushed against his erection, he bit down on my neck and I screamed his name in lust. He looked me in the eyes and just stared for a moment until he went back to sucking on my ear. He worked his way down my neck, planting little kisses down my jaw, to my neck his hands made their way to the hem of my shirt and he started to play with it. He moaned into my ear and whispered "I love you… Aria." That blew me away. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it into the direction we walked in from. My shirt hit my purse, and it made it tip off the counter. As the contents of my purse spilling onto the floor, I didn't care and squeezed his junk. His eyes shot closed and he started to breathe heavily into my ear. I was becoming so wet, and I didn't know how to take it a step further. He knew I was a virgin, but was he? I doubted it, he was engaged to Jackie, but I didn't want to think about that now. All I wanted was him. He grabbed my chin and brought my lips back to him. He was now looking down at the lacey lingerie top I was wearing, his eyes popping out of his head. He moaned and looked down at his ever growing manhood. His cheeks turned red and he looked back up at me. I smiled at him.

"Ezra Fitz! THAT is nothing to be ashamed of!" I said with a smirk on my face, putting my hand on his zipper. He looked at me and stepped away.

"Why did you bring condoms?" He asked, not angry, but very curious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked oblivious to the present Hanna had left for me. He bent down and picked up the box, reading the message on the box.

"We should have known." He said with a smile. "It is a present though." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ez… is that a yes?" I was so excited, but tried to play it cool.

Our lips were back on each other hungrily now, wanting more. I lifted me off of the counter and carried me to his bedroom, kicking the door open; he lay down on the bed, with me on top of him. He only broke the kiss to take his shirt off. I moaned loudly as I let my hand roam his flat, muscular chest. I was wetter than I have ever been, and I didn't know how much longer I could last before I just stripped him down. I then started to shimmy out of my sweatpants, revealing the sexy purple matching thong. He moaned and flipped over so he was on top. He had an arm on either side of my head, supporting his weight. Feeling his hardness press against my center made me drip. He was torturing me. "I need you inside of me… NOW! Ezra! Mmm. Please baby." I screamed. He smiled against my lips and I flipped us back over so I was on top again, taking control. I hopped off of the bed and pulled his pants off. He sighed as I undid the button of his shorts. He started to moan as I snapped the band of his boxers. He looked up at me and smiled as I pulled them off revealing his hard-on. I could help but groan and lick my lips as I touched his miraculous body. His whole body tensed up as I moved my hand up and down his manhood. He was muttering my name in between his heavy panting and I slowly put him into my mouth. I was completely wet now, so every time I heard him moan, I moaned with him. He must have been about to cum, because he got up and switched positions with me. I lay there on the bed, as he started to kiss his way down my body, stopping at my dripping wet vagina. He inserted his middle finger and I screamed in agonizing pain. I shot my head up and he immediately took his fingers out. It must have slipped his mind that I was a virgin. The pain was excruciating, but I didn't want anything more from anybody before in my life. He looked at my sympathetically as I reached my hand down to grab his hand. When I grabbed it, the first thing I noticed was blood and a lot of it! It shocked me at first, but then I just put his hand back onto my center and started to massage it, carefully. He looked at me and smiled. When I let go of his hand, He kept the rhythm going. After about two minutes of massaging it he slowly inserted his finger again. I automatically tensed up again and screamed louder than I ever had in my life when he took his fingers out, replaced them with his dick, and shoved it right into me. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Aria, baby. Are you okay?" Ezra asked me, obvious horror on his face. "We can stop now if you want to. We have all summer; we don't have to do this now." I was crying now.

"Ez-Ezra… I can d-do thiss. It jus-st hurtsss…!" I said. The pain was nothing like I had ever felt. Then he started to kiss me again, trying to take my mind away from him inside of me. Never in a million year would I have thought it would have hurt that badly. I lost my virginity though, to the man I loved. He started to slowly thrust into me farther. The pain was unbearable as his long member slid farther and farther into me. I bit his bottom lip and made him flinch in pain. I then let go of his lip and scratched my nails all the way down his back until I reached his ass. He was screaming out in pain, but he getting turned on by it. I was just in pure pain. I tried to take my mind off of the pain, while he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. I began to kiss his neck, and soon enough all I felt was pure bliss. Ezra began to hum to himself, which I thought was a little odd. His eyes were glued shut and his was humming what sounded like nursery rhymes to himself. Was I that bad in bed? I stopped bucking my hips and his eyes opened curiously looking at me.

"What's wrong Aria?" Ezra asked looking confused.

"Am I that bad?" I was oddly very offended. "I know it's my first time, but I don't think I was doing that bad." I was about to pull him out of me, but he wrapped his arms around me.

"Aria. You are my first; I have never been with anybody else. When I was with Jackie, she wanted to, but it didn't feel right, so I waited. She must not have liked that very well, because on our wedding day I found her in the back doing…a guy we went to college with." He smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Then why were you humming to yourself?" I asked as he started to hump me again.

"A-Aria, it's be-because I am about to C-CUM! And I didn't wa-want to FIRSTT!" He said, obviously trying to hold it back.

"Ezra, I love you. And it would turn me on… more, if you came first." I said looking as seductive as possible. I moved my mouth to his neck and started to suck on it. It didn't take long before he screamed my name and blast his load into our present from Hanna. The pressure built up in my center, and I felt him tense his body as my walls collapsed around him. I started sucking harder on his neck, I knew just as well as he did that he was going to have the world's biggest hickey on his neck in the morning. He started to hump me harder. "Aria, jus-just…cum already!" My vision blurred as I felt myself cum all over his throbbing cock. I bite down with all of my strength right next to the hickey was. He pulled out, stood up, removed the condom and came back to find me collapsed on the bed, not yet asleep, but more tired than I had ever been in my life. He came over and collapsed right next to me. I dragged my naked body over to his and put my head on his chest. We didn't say anything, because we were still trying to regulate out breathing. After about ten minutes he spoke.

"That was amazing Aria, you were amazing. I'm glad you were my first." He said, smiling into my hair.

"You were serious about that? I thought you just said it to umm… make me cum." I said making my voice quieter, embarrassment filled my voice.

"Aria, baby, I would never lie to you. And you can talk to me about anything. We just made love. You can say cum in front of me." He sounded so moved. I flipped back on top of him and kissed his lips. Then my eyes shifted to the huge hickey on his neck and right next to that were my teeth marks.

"I'm sorry about this baby." I said as I kissed the marks. "I lost control. Maybe you should wear turtle necks near Hanna… and Spencer. And maybe a shirt too, I didn't mean to scratch you either… again, carried away." I really felt bad, but couldn't stop smiling.

"It is perfectly okay baby. I kind of couldn't control myself either." I had no clue what he meant. Then, suddenly I wave of tiredness swept over me and I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

As I walked into our condo, I tried my best to be as quiet as I possibly could. I didn't want to wake up the girls and I didn't want them asking me a million questions about what went down last night. I had been trying to think of a lie all morning, but when I went to tell Ezra what I was going to say, he told me that I just kept smiling and there would be no way that anyone would believe it. I walked through the front door and silently closed it behind me. It was dark when I turned around, so I thought for sure the girls were still asleep. When I walked into the kitchen I couldn't help but smile as I remembered what Ezra and I had been doing on his kitchen counter. As I rounded the corner to get to the living room, a small lamp that sat on a table next to the couch was clicked on and there sat Spencer and Hanna, with huge smiles on their faces.

"GIRLS!" I screamed, scared out of my mind. "What are you doing up, its 9:15." I said glancing at my phone.

"We woke up about 15 minutes ago" Spencer said.

"And you had sex last night!" Hanna stated with her smile growing bigger.

"How could you tell?" I asked Hanna obviously blushing now.

"Aria, you spent the night at your boyfriend's condo in a sunny beach in Florida. You are wearing his shirt, and… you have a huge hickey under your chin near your neck." She said, standing up and lifting my chin up to get a better look at it. "And teeth marks on your shoulder… you guys did it long and hard, huh?" I couldn't help but smile at her comment. Yes, Ezra and I had done it long and hard, but the morning was definitely better.

~FLASHBACK~

I was awoken by the morning sun shining through the bay window that was next to Ezra's king sized bed. I felt his strong arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what we had done last night. There was still a throbbing in the middle of my thighs, but the pain didn't matter. We had had sex, for the first time, it was magical, and we loved each other. I opened my eyes and then realized that I had fallen asleep on Ezra's chest and we were still naked. I took this opportunity to give him the best wakeup call in his life.

I kicked my one leg around his body so I was straddling his waist. He hadn't woken up yet, so I leaned in and kissed his chest, making my way up to his neck. Noticing that his hickey was even more purple than it had been the previous night, I kissed it softly and planted little butterfly kisses across his chin and made my way to his ear. I started nibbling on it, and knew that he woke up when I felt him grow right under me. I smiled into the nibbling and whispered "Good morning sleepy head." He moaned as I started rocking into his morning wood. He then brought his hands to my chin and removed my mouth from his ear, looking into my eye.

"You have been a naughty girl." He said with the widest smile.

"Mmm. Are you going to punish me?" I asked his before stealing a kiss. He kissed me back feverishly as I brought my hand down to his stomach and started to rub it. I felt his get even harder and I smiled as he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I have to get back to the girls and I smell like sweat and you." I said before he flipped us over so he was on top and started to suck on my neck. I was getting wetter and I knew where this was going. If we kept this up, we would need a whole new box of condoms. I moaned and pushed my hands on his chest. He pulled away and had a questioning look on his face.

"What's wrong Aria?" He asked. Worry in his eyes now.

"I have to be home by at least nine Ezra. The girls deserve that much." I stood up and gathered my clothes off of the floor. He got up and put a pair of boxers and pajama pants on and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast while I got dressed. I found most of my clothes and walked out of his room with my sweatpants on and my bra. Ezra smiled at me and asked, "Aria… You know that I want you, why are you doing this to me?" I giggled and held up my ripped tee shirt.

"This was a gift." I joked. He took the shirt from my hands and inspected it. There was a large tear in the shirt and there was no possible way that I could wear it today. He went into his room and brought out two shirts. One was a plain black V-neck shirt and the other was a button down baby blue shirt, one of my favorites. I grabbed them both, and ran back into his room. I came out five minutes later with my black sweat pants, cuffed at the bottom, the V-neck shirt on and the baby blue dress shirt on, sleeves cuffed and the bottom of the shirt wrapped around my rib cage. My hair was in a messy bun and I wasn't wearing any make up, but I knew that Ezra wouldn't care; he had seen me naked for God's sake. When I walked out I saw him smile and say "I have never seen those shirts look so good." He winked at me and I walked over and kissed him. I grabbed my phone off of the table, and luckily I had no messages.

Ezra put the breakfast down and we ate it, talking about little things here and there. I was sad that I had to go, but I knew that I would be back.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Hanna and Spencer both had a million questions. They asked me how it felt and where we did it. How long he was in me and how long he was. I laughed at how ridiculous some of the questions were, and obviously didn't answer most of them. Then Hanna looked at me and her face went pale.

"What's wrong Han?" Spencer and I were both nervous now.

"Your mom, she's coming to visit us this afternoon, at… 11:30 I think she said." I sat in front of Hanna oblivious to what she was confused about. SO what if my mom was coming over, Ezra wasn't here and we were all safe.

"And your point is…?" I asked, looking at Spencer to see if she was as confused as I was. It looked like she had caught onto whatever Hanna was saying.

"Aria, you have a hickey the color and size of Barney, and you have teeth marks on your neck. You mom will notice that, I know for a fact that she will. We are going to have to use a hell of a lot of cover up." Spencer said.

"And we are going to have to go shopping soon as well. Yesterday when your mom called us, we said you were out shopping for groceries. And you also need to take a shower, you smell like sweat… and sex honestly. And while we are out, we should buy some more condoms if this is going to be an every night thing." Hanna finished with a smile plastered onto her face. I took off like a bullet and ran into my bathroom, tearing off my clothes and jumping into the shower. When I was in, I started to wash my body, and only then did I realize how sore I actually was. I got out, and got dressed, still worried that I smelled of sweat and sex, I poured a gallon of perfume on myself and us three girls headed out the door for the grocery store.

When we arrived at the store, we bought all of the 'must haves'. Eggs, milk, bread, fruits, veggies, and ice cream. Hanna also put pop and cereal in the cart and Spencer grabbed the coffee. Spencer without coffee was like taking a mother bear away from her cub. Spencer and I waited in line at the check-out while Hanna snuck off and grabbed 'my must haves' as she would call them, but I made her buy them separately, because there was no way I was going to be having condoms on the same bill as my breakfast food.

When we got back to the condo it was already 11:00, so we rushed in and put everything away and Spencer started a pot of coffee, and Hanna had a bowl of ice cream, because she said that we needed to make it look like we had eaten something last night, but it was obvious that she just wanted to try the new Peanut Butter Chocolate Chunks ice cream flavor. Before we knew it, it was already 11:25 and my mom, and probably the rest of my family, and Mike's friends would be coming over soon. Just when I saw them walk up the steps I noticed the box of protection that Hanna had bought for me was just casually sitting on the counter. I grabbed the box and ran them into my room, tossing them into my bathroom drawer and running to answer the door.

My mom stood on my porch with a smile on her face; she was alone which surprised me. She came in and hugged me and we took her on a tour of our condo. She said that we had a way nicer living room then they did, but our kitchen wasn't nearly as large. I smiled and pretended to laugh at her jokes, but all I really wanted was to be with Ezra. I needed Ezra, and more now than ever. I physically ached for him and that feeling wasn't going away. It seemed like spending the four hours with my mom was a lifetime, but when she finally left we were free, I was free.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I couldn't take it anymore. I told Ezra I would be at his place at 7:30 and it was only 4:30. I desired to be with him. Not just for the sex, but I missed him. He was the reason I woke up in the morning and the last thing I thought about before I went to bed. I didn't want to be the type of girlfriend that bugs the hell out of their boyfriend, but I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello." He said when he said.

"Hey babe. I miss you." I honestly stated.

"Well you're the one who scheduled our date so late in the day."

"Well what are you doing right now?"

"I was about to go to the private beach, care to join me? Your family would have no way to get into this beach, and after, I would need a shower." I gasped.

"Ezra Fitz! You naughty boy! Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" I smiled.

"Yes. I'll be there in twenty minutes; I just need to make sure that the girls didn't have anything planned for today."

"I'll be waiting." He said before he hung up.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway to Spencer's room. When I knocked, I heard some whispers and then her closet being closed. I knocked again, worried now. When she answered the door, her hair was messy and her lips were swollen, her shirt was also on inside out.

"Hey Aria, how are you this fine day?" She said, obviously hiding something.

"Good, I just need to check something." I barged into her room and opened her closet, revealing a shirtless Toby. I turned back to Spencer.

"Have fun you two, I'm going to Ezra's." I said before walking out, but not before patting Spence on the shoulder and saying, "but not too much fun."

I left the room and walked to Hanna's room, where I found her sitting on her bed talking to someone on the phone. "…well I asked you second." I heard her whisper. "I don't care. It can't be that inappropriate…. I wish you were here, doing that to me right now…" That was enough for me to hear. "Okay Han, I'm going to Ezra's, Spencer is in her room with Toby, and so I wouldn't interrupt them unless you want to have to go to church. Oh yeah, and tell Caleb I said 'hi'" She blushed before saying. "Spencer gets to have Toby here, and I don't get to have Caleb? What the hell Aria!"

"If he can fly out here, but be magically gone when my mom visits, by all means he can come, but no pregnancies. I'll be at Ezra's by the way." I left before she could have said anything inappropriate about us. I walked back into my room, where I changed into a red and very revealing bikini. I put a pair of very short shorts on over them and a white tee shirt that had black writing on it. You could faintly see my swimwear, but I knew it was enough to make Ezra go crazy. I then grabbed a bag and put a pair of sweat pants and my purple bra and undies set, along with my suntan lotion and my sunglasses. I almost ran out of my room when I heard the bed frame from Spencer's room knock against my wall.

When I drove up to Ezra's condo, I parked my golf cart behind a wildly tall bush just like the night before. When I walked up to the door, I knocked twice and waited. After about a minute, I knocked again and rang the doorbell. When he finally answered the door all he was wearing was an ocean blue towel that was only a little darker than his eyes. His washboard abs were all that my eyes could concentrate on. I walked into his condo and put my bag on the floor near the door before letting out a breathless 'hey'. Seconds later I found myself in his living room trying to avoid eye contact. He walked in through the doorway seconds after I did and just looked at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that right." He told me, while the butterflies in my stomach started to flutter.

"Not as gorgeous as you." I said standing up and making my way over to him.

"Should I get changed, or are you enjoying this? We still have the beach to go to."

"Well, the beach will be here all summer." I said before putting my arms around his neck. He let out a moan and stared at me.

"That is true, but I will also be here all summer." I planted a kiss on his lips and pushed him onto the couch. I fell on top of him and straddled his lower stomach. I planted kisses all down his neck and my hands roamed his chest. A moan erupted from his throat and I felt his grow hard under me. I hopped off of him and grabbed my bag before running out the back door. "Your right," I screamed to him, "You will be here all summer." "YOU TEASE!" He screamed after me, laughter in his tone.

When we got to the beach which was only steps away from Ezra's condo, and it was private. When I thought private beach, I thought only the people staying in Meadow View were allowed to be there, but they meant private as in only Ezra and I. It was quiet, and beautiful. The patio on Ezra's back porch led us right to the beach and there was a lawn table and a grill, a radio and another walkway which led to an indoor pool. I was in awe, as was Ezra. We couldn't believe how unbelievably amazing this condo was and we got to share it as a couple. We walked hand in hand down towards the water. I dipped my toe into the water and automatically shivered. It was insane how cold the water had been, but I wasn't going to let the water ruin my day. Usually when I went to the beach with the girls, we see who gets the best tan, but today was about Ezra and me. I dipped my toe back into the water again, like I expected it to be warmer the second time, but before I could say or do anything, I was swept off my feet and flung over Ezra's shoulder. I kept pounding my fists against his back, playfully of course, laughing and screaming for him to stop and put me down. The more I screamed, the faster he ran into the water, until my body was engulfed by it. From the moment he threw me in, I knew that I had to get even. When I came up from under the waves of the gorgeous ocean, I found his eyes, which were full of tear from all of the laughing he had done. I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, finding his lips with my own and passionately kissing him. His arms wrapped around my waist and found their regular home on my back. My hands were tangled into the baby hairs on the back of his neck. Every time I gently tugged on them, he would let out a throaty moan, which made me want him even more. He moved his hands slowly down my butt until they were touching my upper thigh. He picked me up and slowly made his way back to the patio without breaking the kiss. All I could think about was wanting him inside of me again and the thought of getting even had vanished. When he opened the door that connected his back patio to his kitchen, he wasted no time in getting my shirt off. He hadn't even given me enough time to take off my shirt and shorts before he rudely threw me into the water, but now, I couldn't care less. He seemed to be having trouble taking my shirt off. Since the shirt was wet, it clung to my skin and made it almost impossible for him. I took my hairs out of him hair and helped him lift the shirt over my head and land with a loud _plop_ on the ground next to us. He immediately grew hard when he saw me in my red bikini top. Honestly, it looked like I was wearing a little less than a bra. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over my head before he could reach for my shorts. Last night, he had me out of all of my clothing even before I was able to get his pants off. My hands moved down his stomach to the ties of his swimming trunks. I pulled the string and smiled when I noticed how big the trunks really were on him. I was about to pull them down all the way when he grabbed my wrist and made me look into his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face as he ran me to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He wasted no time in getting my shorts off and moved his hands to my breasts as he moved his lips back to mine. Our tongues were battling for dominance as his hands were moving greedily over my breasts, distracting me from my main mission. Ezra moved his hands over the padding on the bikini top. My nipples almost instantly became hard at his touch. I moaned as he slid his hand under the bikini top itself and started to slowly rub my nipple. I let his tongue take control of my mouth as I moved my hands back to his trunks. I felt Ezra smile against my lips as I let him untie my top and letting it fall to the floor. He opened his eyes and took in my breasts. I flushed a very tomato like red color as he just stared at my chest. I then made my move and pulled his swim trunks completely off as fondled my breasts.

I got down on my knees in front of him and took his hard cock into my mouth, teasing him until he drained his liquids into my mouth. He gripped my hair with his hands as he came, moaning my name in the process. He then grabbed my hand and laid me onto the king sized mattress. He kissed little butterfly kisses all the way down my stomach, stopping at my navel as his hands went ahead and took the last article of clothing off of my body. I lay on his bed, 100% vulnerable, and I had never felt do safe in my life. Ezra continued down my body until he got to my dripping wet twat. With his middle and ring finger at work, I couldn't help but let out a throaty 'EZRA' he immediately stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes, obviously afraid he had done something wrong.

"What? Are you okay Aria? What hurts?" He asked me so many questions at a time.

"Don't. Ever. Stop." I told him, trying to find my breath.

He smiled before he inserted his tongue where his fingers had just been. He licked up and down my slit before he made his way to my clitoris. He licked it and then softly nibbled on it, sending me over the edge. My vision had blurred and my stomach had clenched. As I released my juices into his mouth, he groaned and licked even faster, trying to get it all down. When my orgasm was over, Ezra drove his hard member into my dripping center. He started to pump in and out, faster and harder grabbing my hips to control our movement.

"I'm going to cum Ezra!" I nearly screamed. I started to kiss up his neck, stopping to nibble on his earlobe.

"Me-e too! Cum with me Aria!" Within seconds me and Ezra had emptied ourselves and lay on his bed. Ezra only got up to remove and dispose of his condom. When he returned to the bed I was laying under the covers, tired and ready to go to sleep. He came and laid down next to me, cuddling the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

I got home the next morning at about 11 and I brought Ezra with me. We planned on spending the day together and maybe go on a date outside of the beach community. When we pulled up to my condo I noticed that none of the lights were on.

"Um, the girls may have Toby and Caleb over, so I have no clue what the house is going to look like." I honestly told him. He turned to me, put his hands on my waist and kissed me. Passionately at first, but it quickly turned to hunger. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him back, feeling the urge to stand here all day and just make out with my boyfriend. When our kiss was over, he leaned his forehead against mine. He looked into my eyes and I could see the lust fogging his vision.

"I don't care what your house looks like babe. All I care about is being with you. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him again. "Would it be wrong to do it in my room, with the girls in the same house? I mean they were your former students." I teased.

"I don't really think that matters to me Aria. I have had sex with you multiple times since we have been here, and you were also my former student." He said to me with a smile on his face before we started to kiss again. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. His mouth was glued to mine and his tongue was slowly tracing my bottom lip, as if asking if he could enter. I quickly opened my mouth to let him in and immediately felt his tongue on mine. A moan erupted from my throat and his tongue battled mine for dominance. He obviously won and my hands were on the hem of his shirt lifting it over his head. It wasn't until his shirt was off and a breeze swooped over us that I remembered we were outside. I slowed down our kiss and unlatched my mouth from his, throwing my head back in lust when he started to nibble on my bottom lip. I moaned again as he lightly kissed me all over my neck and made his way up to my ear.

"Want to go inside and finish this there?" He asked. It was only loud enough for me to hear him say it, as he began to nibble on my ear, waiting for me to respond. I pulled my head away and looked into his eyes. I smiled wide as I felt his legs pass my butt and grab onto my thighs, lifting me up so he could carry me inside. His mouth immediately found my neck again as he began to suck on it. I couldn't control my laughter as he tried to climb the few stairs we had while carrying me AND kissing me. I pulled away again and smiled at him.

"Let's just try and make it to my room without dying." I told him, hopping out of him arms and landing on the ground. I took my key out of my pocket and slid it into the slot. I open the door and walked into a pitch black house that smelled of sweat and alcohol. I turned on the hallway light and started to pick up beer cans on my way to the kitchen. Ezra stayed close behind me, eager to see the scene unfold. I grabbed a garbage bag and disposed of the pizza box that was on the kitchen table, along with the empty beer bottles and plastic cups.

"This looks like a scene from a 'Let's all get drunk and party until we are in bed with the person next to us' movies." I stated, not sure how the sentence sounded coming out, but I couldn't believe how angry I was getting.

"Aria, I think you're over exaggerating just a little bit." Ezra said to me. "I'll help you clean up, and we will be done in no time, and then we can go to your room and forget that this all happened. We still never took that shower." He said smiling at me. I ran from where I was in the kitchen, to the sink. The cupboard underneath it held all of the plastic bags we were to use as garbage bags. I handed one to Ezra and we both started to survey the damage. He started in the kitchen and I went to the living room, finding it to be messy, but not as bad as I had thought. The only thing they made me question what had happened the previous night was that there was cheese from a slice of pizza on a lamp shade. With a smile I made my way back to the kitchen to throw out my discovery and start on the bathrooms.

When I walked into the bathroom, the smell was unbearable. I immediately gagged and ran back into the kitchen to fetch the Fabreeze. With a questioning glance from Ezra I smiled and told him to come with me. The second we walked in again I looked at Ezra who was holding his nose and spraying the Fabreeze into the toilet, bathtub, shower, sink, and garbage can, trying to illuminate the odor as much as possible. He immediately started to laugh as he sprayed the garbage can again. He reached into the can to grab the bag that had been placed inside of it at an earlier time. He held it open for me to look into and I found over 10 used condoms. How was that possible? Ezra and I had only ever used three in one night, but Spencer and Hanna had both used at least 5. I grabbed the bag from him and walked down the hall towards the girls rooms. I stopped at Spencer's door, and started to pound on it with my fists. Spencer slowly opened the door, revealing more of her then I needed to see. I closed my eyes and she realized she was naked. She threw one of Toby's shirts on and came back into the hall.

"What could you possible want?" She seemed angry.

"What could I want?" I asked, furious now. "I wish that I didn't have to come home to this place being a damn pig sty because you and Toby want to fuck on every surface of the Earth!" She immediately turned red.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I can barely remember last night. Hanna came home with Caleb, and they had alcohol, and a lot of it. There was vodka and beer and wine… I think we finished it all too. Then Toby and I…" then it hit her. "Oh my God! I think Toby and I had unprotected sex!" She looked horror stricken.

"Spencer you and Toby were definitely protected" I said, holding up the garbage bag. She blushed, but couldn't hold back a smile, probably thinking about last night.

"Sorry Aria, I could help you clean if you want."

"Spencer go back to Toby. Ezra and I will clean. I have to talk to Hanna still about the drinks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys… I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I'm not going to give you some crappy BS about 'being too busy' or 'having to study' because we all know that that is a straight up lie. Honestly, I have been too lazy to do anything. **

**Well enjoy! Please Review! I love and read every single one! :)**

APOV 

As I walked down the hallway to Hanna's room, I was stopped by a thought, "Would I want Hanna to walk in on me and Ezra in bed?" Obviously that answer was no, but for some reason the thought turned me on a little bit. I spun around and bolted into the living room, where I found Ezra peeling the last glob of cheese off of our lamp. I dropped my bag of garbage on the side table next to the couch Ezra was sat on and automatically connected our lips as I straddled him. He kissed me back with more passion then I had originally thought he would. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hands settled on my lower back. I started to grind against him, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster. He let out a small moan and I couldn't help but smile. Just as things started to get more heated, I heard Spencer and Toby walk into the kitchen. There was a pillar that stood between the living room and the kitchen so I hopefully thought that maybe I could get Ezra to stop _before _Spence and Toby saw us. I was sadly mistakened. Ezra grabbed my back and shifted us so he was on top and I let out a too loud grunt. I swear I could hear Spencer's head snap in our direction, then came the throat clearing that I faintly heard and finally, the worst part, Ezra's frantic retreat. I looked up at Spencer, I was in the same position I was earlier (on my back), and my chest was rapidly moving, up and down. All she could do was smile and I have to give her credit, because she did a fairly well job at suppressing her laugh. I then looked over at Ezra, who was sitting uncomfortably with his legs crossed, obviously trying to hide his boner. I smirked and got up, strutted over to him, trying to look as sexy as possible, and sat back on his lap, straddling him, not caring that Spencer and Toby were there.

"I like this position better." I stated, staring into his eyes. I removed my right hand from their original stop behind his neck, up to fix my own hair.

"Aria, Spencer and Toby are here, does that mean nothing to you?" He asked with pure passion showing in his eyes.

"Well… I _want_ you. I can't wait." I whispered with urgency obviously in my voice. He looked up at me and smirked. He stood up, not caring who saw his obvious bulge, and picked me up, running through the kitchen passed Spencer and Toby, who stood in pure shock that we were doing this in front of them, and running into my bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh as he threw me carefully onto the bed. He got onto the bed and started to crawl up until his face was near my face. He lightly kissed me on the lips and I grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head and throwing it into a forgotten corner of my room. I placed my hands on his pecks and slowly dragged my nails down his chest until my hands were on his belt buckle. I felt him smile into the kiss and then lightly trace his tongue on my bottom lip as if asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win and when I felt his hands on my shirt I flipped up over and took my own shirt off. He groaned at the sight of my bra and I wiggled my lower body on his bulge. His eyes closed and I heard a faint growl in his throat. I got off of the bed and removed my pants and made my way back up his body. I started to kiss his neck and he flipped us back over, taking his pants off as well. I licked my lips at the sight of his growing manhood, feeling pride that I did this to him. I got off the bed as well and walked over to him.

"Sit." I ordered watching him cautiously sit down at the edge of the bed. I sat on his lap like I had done several time this night; straddling him. He smiled up at me and pecked my lips before I attached our lips in a passionate frenzy of hungry kisses. I again started to grind on Ezra's lap, but more wild this time, because we were alone in my room. He groaned, but he just sat there enjoying every moment. I kept going and didn't slow down until I heard whispering at the door. When my grinding came to a full stop, Ezra's eyes shot open and gave me a confused glance.

"What is it Ar-" I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips.

"I think someone is listening to us." I said as I scurried off of his lap and walked over to the door. I looked back him and his face just about killed me. I didn't want to blue balls him, but I couldn't have people listen to us making love. "We can finish this in a second Ez, but I just don't want them listening. Let me take care of this." He smiled and got up from the bed. "It's okay Aria, I want you, but I understand. Oh and if you are going to go out there and yell at them, please get some clothes on. Toby and Caleb are probably out there." I smiled at him and kissed his lips before going to put my pants on and trying my hardest to find my shirt. When I finally gave up I walked over my dresser and grabbed a new shirt. I grabbed Ezra's hand before I left my room, both of us fully dressed. When we walked into the kitchen Hanna and Spencer were sitting at the kitchen table. They were talking to someone on the phone.

"OH! Mrs. Montgomery! Aria just got in! She was just shopping I told you!" Hanna said into the house phone. I ran over the Hanna, my hand still connected with Ezra's and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Ella?" I asked into the phone.

"Aria! Oh sweetie, I am so happy you picked up. I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet me for lunch in about 20 minutes."

"Um, what about Hanna and Spencer?" I asked, not really caring about them, but Ezra's still obvious bulge. I sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs, sitting on his bulge, waiting for Ella's answer.

"Well they can obviously come with us Aria, but one of these days I just want to have a lunch with just me and you." I didn't want to go, but what else was I supposed to say? And Ezra nibbling on my ear wasn't helping me think at all. With my eyes closed I laid my head back onto Ezra's chest and answered my mom.

"Well Ella, the girls and I have plans today, and we have only been here for two days, so we have to unpack more and we wanted to go to our _private_ beach today, but tomorrow we can go to lunch with you and hang with the family too? Does that sound good Ella?" I could feel the girl's eye staring at me, all of us awaiting an answer. Ezra's kisses had turned into him just resting his head on my shoulder and his presence alone had calmed me down a great amount.

"Okay Aria. That sounds better. I will call you girls tomorrow then."

"NO! Ella, we will call you! WE have some stuff we have to do, and we might want to sleep in and we all know how Hanna is when she gets woken up by the phone." I said obviously making it all up.

"Fine then Aria, I'll be waiting for your call. Bye."

"Okay Ella, bye." I hung up the phone, opened my eyes and placed the phone back on the receiver.

"So it looks like my mom wants lunch with us, but why the HELL wouldn't you get me the second my mom called?"

"Well," Hanna started, "You and Ezra were kind of alone and I wouldn't want to walk in on you guys' kinky shit." I couldn't help but give her the death gaze as she finished her sentence.

"What Hanna's trying to say," Spencer started, "is that we know that this is you and Ezra's time, but I think you would have been more angry if we… well..." she stopped immediately becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"If we walked in right when Fitz here got it in!" Hanna finished with a small smirk present on her face. I couldn't help but smile myself as I noticed that Ezra's head was still on my shoulder and he was smiling.

"Well that didn't happen before I heard you guys whispering outside of my door. And I doubt my mom would believe that I was 'shopping' if she heard me scream out in pure bliss!" I smiled finally playing along with Hanna's games. For some reason I was happy to Hanna laugh at this statement. I got off of Ezra's lap and grabbed his hand before leading him back into my bedroom. Stopping before I closed the door to scream, "AND NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO LISTEN IN ON US, DO IT QUIETLY. THANKS!"

**Again, I'm so sorry it has been so long, but I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST INCE A WEEK and maybe more this week due to this amazing break. :) Thank you all for reading. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Thanks you so much for reviewing and thank you for everyone else who read, but didn't review. :) **

APOV

"EZRA! I have lunch with my mom today, I told you NO HICKEYS!" I yelled from the master bathroom connected to my bedroom. I heard him shuffle on the bed and just groan. "Well, groaning isn't going to get us anywhere big boy. The one thing I told you before we came here is NO marks; I didn't think that was too hard to ask for!" UGH! I don't know why I was so mad at him, I just was. I slowly walked over to the bed he was lying on and crawled into his open arms. "I'm sorry I yelled at you babe, I just don't want my parents to find out about us and send you to jail, or worse, hurt you in any way." Oh, great I'm crying now. I felt Ezra's arms wrap tighter around my body.

"Aria, sweetheart, that's never going to happen, until we want it too. You don't have to cry over something that is not going to happen soon." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Just wake Hanna up and tell her you need some make-up help." I could hear the smile in his voice. I shifted my body so that I was facing him and I gave him a slow peck on the lips before getting out of bed and making a mad dash to Hanna's room.

"HANNA!" I screamed before knocking furiously on her door. There was no response. "HANNA!" I yelled again. "DON'T MAKE ME BARGE IN ON YOU!"

"Aria…. We are trying to sleep, what the hell do you want?" I frustrated Hanna asked when I opened the door.

"Well good morning Caleb, thank you for not yelling at me." I teased. He shrugged and flopped his head back on the bed before covering it was a pillow. I smiled and looked at Hanna. "I have a problem." I said to her as I pointed at the large hickey plastered on my neck. All Hanna could do was smile as she got out of the bed in very revealing lingerie and wrapped herself in a comfy robe that she had next to her bed.

"Let's go sweetie, we have some work to do before your lunch today. Meet me in your room in five minutes; I just have to grab my make-up." She told me. I nodded my head and walked back into my room. There in front of me stood a very sexy looking Ezra Fitz. All he wore was a bath towel wrapped around his waist and a smile etched into his face.

"I didn't even hear the water run." I said as I started toward him and reached for the towel. When my hand landed on the cuff of the towel where it tucked under the first flap, I stopped myself and backed away. "I have lunch with my mom in an hour and I have a huge hickey on my neck… oh and Hanna is going to be in here in about 3 minutes, so you might want to get some real clothes on." I said before turning around and prancing toward the bathroom, only pausing once to lightly brush my hand on his junk. He groaned and I smirked, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "We can play later." I told him.

As I sat in the bathroom waiting for Hanna I started to clean up. I put Ezra and my own dirty towels in the hamper and emptying the trash so that she wouldn't see all of the condoms. I smiled to myself as I remembered the nights before. I must have been stuck in my own fantasies because Hanna was in the doorway smiling at me.

"Sweetie, can we get this party started?" Hanna asked as she walked over to me and put the trash bag back into the can. "I know what is in here, I am not dumb." She said knowingly. "Your mom will be here in," she glanced at her phone's screen, "30 minutes, we need to hurry. I sent Spence to the store for some more food, I didn't know that the boys would eat so much, but Toby went with her." She informed me before she sat me down on the toilet and started to cover-up my love marks. "Didn't you warn Fitz that your mom was here, and that she would most likely want to talk to you at least once on this vacation?" She questioned me.

"No, he knew, but he refused to listen. He just got…um… caught up in the moment I guess." I said awkwardly.

"So, how is Fitz in bed?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hanna! I would like to keep some of my love life a secret, thank you very much." I told her as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Well, with that body, he must be pretty damn amazing. I have always wondered how the brain of an English teacher worked, but Mr. Fitz… mmm. He is mighty fine!" She told me. Great! Now she has informed me that she fantasizes about Ezra. That's just wonderful.

"Han, could you at least stop calling him _Mr. Fitz_. It makes him uncomfortable. Just call him Ezra."

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P'. "I like to have my fun with the man. It's Fitz, or nothing."

"Ugh… fine! Just lighten up okay. Don't scare him away now." I told her, smiling at my best friend.

"Aria, just tell me one thing…"

"What's that Han?" I asked, seriously curious now.

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Was what worth the wait? The sex? Well yeah, I guess. I mean, he makes me feel so beautiful… all of the time, but I'm happy we waited, because now I know that he loves me and I couldn't love anyone else like I do Ezra." I told her. All she did was smile and put the finishing touch on my neck before I stood up and looked in the mirror. And when I looked, my jaw dropped. There in the doorway was Ezra, looking as smug as ever.

"That's because you are beautiful baby." He told me before wrapping his arms around my waist and just holding me for a second. "Oh, and by the way. I love you too." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around, over whelmed by what he had just told me.

"You weren't supposed to be listening to that conversation." I told him matter-o-factly.

"Well, that's just too bad. Aria," He started, while I turned around to look into his eyes. "I know that your mom is taking you out to lunch, but I want you here, with me." He told me. "How and I supposed to spend my next 2 hours when I want you so badly?" He asked me. I couldn't help but look down at his raging boner.

"Well," I started with a smile on my face. "I can't help you with that now, but later you are going to have to tell me what you did, exactly, to get mini-me here, under control." I said before lowering my hands to his bulge. I gave it a light squeeze before kissing him on the lips and walking past him into the bedroom. Thankfully, Hanna had retreated back to her room. I grabbed my purse off of the bed and walked into the kitchen to find Spencer and Toby putting bags of groceries on the counter, waiting to be out into their rightful places. I started to unpack the first bag when I felt my phone vibrate in my butt pocket.

**ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: ELLA**

**Hey Aria. Should I just meet you at your condo, or are we still meeting up at the restaurant?**

What doesn't my mom understand? I don't understand what she doesn't get. I told her that I would meet her at The Crab Shack at 12:30 today. I glanced up at the stove where the time was showing. **12:15.** I had a good 5 minutes before I had to leave. So I texted her back:  
><strong>No Ella, I will meet you at The Crab Shack in 15 minutes. The condo isn't really ready to show you yet. See you soon. ~Aria<strong>

I finished putting all of the groceries away, said goodbye to everyone, and grabbed the keys before heading out the door. When I pulled up to the restaurant my mom was nowhere to be seen, so I took out my phone and texted Ezra.

**Hey. My mom isn't here yet… ~Aria**

**What time is she supposed to meet you at? ~Ezra**

**12:30, so she has like 5 minutes, but I definitely thought she would be early. She seemed so eager over the phone. ~Aria**

**Maybe she knew that you were going to be late, so she decided to cut you some slack… chill babe, she'll be there. Don't worry. ~Ezra**

Right when I read his text I relaxed a little bit and looked up to see my mom staring at me intently. She smiled and started to walk over to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were who I thought you were." She told me smiling. "So how has your vacation been so far?" She asked, giving me a hug.

"Fun! We went to the beach yesterday after I got off of the phone with you, and then we just did a lot of cleaning and shopping, and unpacking." I told her as I started walking into the restaurant.

"Well that's good sweetie." She told me as we waited for our table. A 15 minute wait with my mom was unbearable. Right when I thought nothing could get worse I told my mom that I had to go to the bathroom. When I walked in I went right to the large, handicapped stall and texted Ezra.

**I can't handle this! ~Aria**

**What's wrong? ~Ezra**

**I want her to know about us, so I could have brought you with me and we could kiss in front of her and play footsie under the table. ~Aria**

**Aria, you're not helping my situation, you know how badly I wanted you before I left… I wanted to wait for you, but I don't think I can… ~Ezra**

**Babe, you haven't yet? ~Aria**

**Nope… You didn't, so I didn't. ~Ezra ** I smiled at this, imagining him waiting for me at home was making me wet, and I knew that I wanted to head right home, but ditching my mom at lunch might not have been the best for my predicament.

**Babe, go, pleasure yourself, pretend it is me doing whatever you do to yourself. I love you baby. ~Aria**

I walked out of the bathroom and followed my mom to our table. I sat down across from her and felt my phone vibrate again. I smiled and checked it, pretending to be looking at the menu.

**I might need you to talk me through this ;) you're just so good at it. ~Ezra**

**Ezz… I can't get wet in front of my mom. **I looked up at my mom.

"I'm going to get the lobster, how about you mom?" I asked her, trying to make as much conversation as I could without making this awkward.

"Um… I am going to get the shrimp, but now I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." She scurried off down the hall.

**My mom just left for the bathroom, we have 3-4 minutes… think that will be enough time? ~A**

**Perfect, I want you so badly babe. ~E**

**Well where are you right now? ~A**

**Your bed still, it smells like you, almost enough to send me over the edge. ~E**

**Babe, I am so fucking wet right now. I'm almost dripping… ~A**

**What makes you drip? ;) ~E**

**Seeing you above me, gripping the headboard, thrusting in and out of my tight cunt. You nibbling on my ear and whispering naughty things to me… mmm… now I'm dripping just thinking about it. My legs couldn't be clenched any tighter. ~A**

**Oh! Aria baby. You're naughty when you're in public huh? Where's your mom? ~E**

**I'm only naughty for you Ez… and still in the bathroom I guess, we are getting too lucky. ~A**

**:) I like the sound of that. Are you rubbing yourself? ~E**

**EZRA! I'm in public! I couldn't. ~A **

**Too naughty for you babe? ~E**

**Yes, I am going to punish you when I get home… but my mom is coming… I love you Ez. ;) ~A**

"Aria, why are you so flushed?" I didn't even realize how turned on I really was until my mom pointed it out.

"Uh… I don't know, it must just be hot in here." Nice lie Aria!

"Well, I got a call from your father, and I guess Mike and the boys were on the beach and were caught with drugs, so I'm sorry but I have to go…" YESS!

"That's fine mom, we can just do this some other time." I'm going to bang Ezra fucking long and hard. Great thought Aria, right in front of mom…

I walked to y golf cart and texted Ezra.

**Mom had to go home…. I'll be home early babe. ~A**

**See you soon, I have a surprise! Hanna gave it to me. ~E**

**This is gonna be lovely. ~A **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. :) Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story so much. I did notice that I signed all of Aria's texts with ~A at the restaurant in the last chapter, but I want you to know that I was just too lazy to type ~Aria after every single message, so I just signed ~A. No, she isn't A, or will A be involved in this story in any way… Thanks again and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

><p><span>APOV<span>

When I got back to my condo, I walked in trying to look as normal as possible. Spencer and Toby were cuddled up on the couch and I could hear Hanna and Caleb going at it in her bedroom. Wonderful. That just turned me off. All I need is to know that my best friend is getting it in with her boyfriend at the same exact time I was going to walk into my room and seduce the shit out of Ezra. I walked into my bedroom to find Ezra lying in my bed watching a Bones re-run. I lay down next to him and smiled at the screen. The episode had to have been from season 2, maybe season 3, but that was pushing it.

"So how was lunch?" Ezra asked me. I turned my body to start to talk, but I was distracted by his perfectly toned chest. I started to trace random shaped on his abdomen and just snuggled in closer to him.

"I wasn't lying earlier when I told you that I kind of wanted my mom to know about us, but if she found out… I highly doubt she would let us finish our summer together like this." Sadness had coated my voice as I turned my face to look directly into Ezra's eyes.

"You know what babe; let's stay at my condo tonight, you and me. No distractions. No mom, Hanna, Spence, Caleb, and Toby. Just us. I will make this the best night of your life." I just smiled at him as I closed my eyes. This was supposed to be Ezra and my own summer, but my mom and the girls were making that highly impossible. I guess I had to cut the girls some slack though, they were trying their best.

"Sounds good babe, but I want to finish unpacking and cleaning before I go to your house. Who knows how much longer my mom will accept that excuse." He smiled at me and got out of bed. He through his shirt on and grabbed his keys from the night stand.

"I'll be waiting for you with your surprise. How does 6:30 sound?" He asked me, putting his shoes on in the process.

"6:30 sounds perfect babe, but if I were you I would run out… Hanna and Caleb are going at it _again_." He smiled at me before walking out of the room and I didn't move again until I knew that Ezra was out of the condo. The second I heard the front door close, I rushed into my closet and pulled out a little bag from the pile on the floor, if he had a surprise for me, then I was going to have one for him.

I was cleaning up the last box of pizza and putting the mop away that I had found in the hallway closet when I glanced up at the clock. **6:20. **I had about 5 minutes before I was going to drive over to Ezra's. I smiled at myself; I looked pretty damn hot. I was wearing a lacey purple bra with a matching lace thong. There was barely any fabric on this pair of underwear, but I wasn't going to be wearing them long so it didn't' matter that much.

I walked up the steps to Ezra's condo and smiled as I heard his shoot up from wherever he was sitting in the house and scurry to the door. I imagined Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, never being able to get to where they wanted to go without looking like fools. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw his jaw drop the moment I opened the door. My lacey lingerie was covered by short-shorts and a white singlet.

"Are you going to invite me in?" I asked him, looking and sounding as innocent as I possibly could.

"Well, Aria, my surprise is here, and I didn't expect you to be wearing that." He told me with a smile before continuing, "But I don't think she is going to like it." He told me honestly. _**SHE? **_What the Hell was he talking about…?

"Who is here Ez…?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her in that?" He said obviously looking at my cleavage.

"Well," I started before entering his house and grabbing his hand, pulling into the room with where the lamp light was looked like it was coming from. "It can't be that bad… introdu… MOM?"

I was dead. What kind of fucking surprise was this? Did he really bring my mom into this? And he asked Hanna to help him with it?

"Mom… I don't know what to say." I started before realizing what I was wearing.

"Aria… Why didn't you just tell me? I am not angry with you, or Ezra. You are 18, so it's legal, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway, you being an adult and all. I can see from the looks of your outfit," her hands gestured toward the outfit I 100% wish I hadn't worn this night, "your sex life is…"

"MOM!" I interrupted. "This is awkward enough as it is. Thank you so much for accepting us, but please, for the love of GOD, do not start asking me questions about _our _sex life." I closed my eyes and collapsed on the couch. Ezra walked over to me and sat down next to me, grabbing my hand and tracing light patterns on the back of it with his thumb.

"Aria, I just want you to be safe… You are being safe right?" Her eyes were like melting into my soul and stealing my dignity away little by little.

"You know what mom the sex is fantastic, we are using protection, I already requested birth control at the pharmacy, yes the girls know, they have been my alibis since day one, and in fact Caleb and Toby are here too, living at the condo. And I'm sorry to say that they may be staying all summer too. Are you happy, all of the awkward questions are done in one shot?" I looked over at Ezra and he was smiling at me. My mom looked oddly okay with the fact that here daughter just told her that she was fucking the shit out of her old English teacher and her beach house had just been turned into a sex house for the three teen girls.

"Well, that is wonderful to hear. I had a feeling you guys were together even before the trip. You spent way to much time at Hollis to be taking a pottery class… and there is no way you wanted to visit your dad that much. You and Ezra just ask so differently when you are around each other, in a good way. I approve, but next week, I want to come over and chat with everyone." She said standing up and grabbing her jacket and keys. I internally scolded myself for not noticing her golf cart earlier. "Have fun you too, but not too much fun." She grabbed a box of condoms from her purse and placed them on the counter, turning around one last time to see my face in total shock before she closed the door and walked back to her golf cart. Neither of us moved until we heard her golf cart drive away.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch." I told Ezra with a large smile plastered on my face.

"I just wanted you to be happy, and I know it kills you when you don't tell your mom something, but she is okay with us! I couldn't be happier babe." He said lifting me from the couch and running off into the bedroom. He sat me on the bed and ran to the night stand, looking for something.

"Ez, my mom just left a jumbo box of condoms in the counter. I don't think you need to rummage through your drawer for one. I can just go get them." I told him before I turned around to see him down on one knee. My hand flew over my mouth at the sight of him and the tiny velvet box in his hands. My eyes started to water when he opened the box and looked into my eyes, starting his speech.

"Aria Montgomery, I know this isn't how you had it all worked out in your head. You probably had some beautiful scene playing on in your head, but all I know is that I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aria, sweetheart, you make me a better person and I will never deserve you, but I will sure as hell try to make your life perfect in every single way. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?" The tears had already dripped off of my face by the time he had finished my speech. I couldn't audibly tell him my answer, so I just nodded my head vigorously before I felt him pick me up and kiss me. When my feet touched the ground again, I took the beautiful diamond ring out of the box and slid it onto my petite finger. "I love you Aria, with all my heart."

"Ezra, I couldn't love anyone more than I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, start a family with you, and just _be_ with you. Just in time to ruin the moment, Ezra's cell phone beeped, indicating he had an unread message. He opened the message and just smiled before he handed the phone to me.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: HANNA M.**

**DID YOU DO IT YET FITZY? GROW SOME BALLS AND JUST DO IT! OH… AND SORRY IF IM RUINING SOME MOMENT, I HAVE THE WORST TIMING!**

I laughed before I looked at him again. He had a proud look plastered on his face.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask you if you were getting it in. She always knows how to appropriately word things in delicate situations." I said. He laughed out loud and grabbed me by the waist.

"That's just the thing baby. We aren't a delicate situation anymore. We can go out and not worry that your family will catch, because they are okay with this, your mom, dad, and Mike. And I want you to tell Hanna the second we get home just how wonderful my balls are. I asked your father for your hand in marriage and Mike didn't punch me in the face." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Babe, I would love to inform Han about your beautiful, wonderful balls, but we would never live again." Just then, my phone beeped.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: HANNA M.**

**GET IT IN!**

Oh my God, she's an animal! Ezra laughed loudly and looked me in the eye.

"So, is the sex really fantastic?" He asked me will a smirk on his face. I punched him playfully in the arm before answering.

"The best, and yes, I am getting birth control wither tomorrow or the next day. We won't need these silly condoms anymore." I told him before his lips attached to my own, effectively ending the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back again. I'm doing pretty well with these updates! :) I guess I just had MAJOR writer's block, because the new ideas are just flooding out of me. :) I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Who else is happy that Ella approved?**

* * *

><p><span>APOV<span>

How much more awkward could picking up birth control be? Having Ezra hold my hand as we walk to the back of RITE-AID to the pharmacy, I swear everyone knew what we were doing. And every time we passed an elderly person, forget it. I wanted nothing more than to walk out of there and just hide under a rock.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" Asked the women at the counter, who obviously didn't care that I was there at all.

"I'm picking up my _birth control. _My fiancé and I would really appreciate it." I told her as I grabbed Ezra's bicep with one hand and patting his stomach with my other, looking dreamily into his eyes. He smiled at the jealousy in my tone.

"I'm going to need a name ma'am." The lady spat back.

"Aria Montgomery." I told her matter-o-factly. She typed my name into the computer and walked away. I turned and looked at Ezra was looking happier than ever.

"So are you excited?" He asked me before the lady came back with my order.

"For the birth control?" I understand his excitement, but I wouldn't voice it for the world around us to hear. I mean sure, we won't have to worry about condoms and he won't have to wrap mini-me in a latex pouch, but still. He must have understood my confusion because he only smiled before continuing.

"For getting married, because I cannot wait until I can call you Mrs. Aria Fitz." He said before turning his head and reaching down to kiss me quickly on the lips.

"Of course I'm excited Ez. I am even more excited now that my parents know and are okay with it. I only want to be with you and my parents understand that." He leaned down to kiss me one more time, but right before his lips touched mine we were rudely interrupted by the bitch of a pharmacist again. She handed me my pills and put them in a small baggy. She then went on to explaining how long I had to wait before they finally kicked in, and she also gave us a box of complimentary condoms… yay! Like we didn't have enough from Hanna and the one from my mom, and I even think my dad snuck a box into my purse when I met him for lunch yesterday with Ezra and my mom.

We walked out of RITE-AID hand in hand and we slowly walked to our golf cart. He got in on the driver's side and I walked around to the passenger's seat. They weren't exactly separate seats, but more like one long cushion. Ezra wrapped his arm around me and I slid closer into his side. My hand was rested on his thigh, and he was playing with a lock of my hair. Everything felt so right. As we drove through the little village, he knew that I wasn't comfortable with stopping anywhere because of the tiny bag of birth control I was trying my hardest to hide. He just casually drove around, down dirt paths and deserted beaches, the moment was so perfect, and I don't think he wanted it to end either.

"Ez…?" I asked when I knew we were alone, driving past a sand dune on the third abandoned beach we came across.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me, his voice full of curiosity and sympathy as he slowed the golf cart down so he could look at me.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong babe, I was just curious about something." I told him as he relaxed back into his previous position and the cart started to go at regular speed again.

"And what is it that you are curious about, love?" He asked. When he called me love I couldn't help but smile like a goon.

"Do you want kids Ezra? Maybe not right away, but sometime in the future, do you see me and you with a little baby boy or girl?" I turned my head slightly so I could see his reaction. When I saw him smile I looked back at the water and waited for his answer.

"Of course I want kids. A little baby girl I could have little tea parties with and push her on the swings in the summer and to teach how to ride a bike. And then a little boy to share my knowledge of English in and to give him as many sporting tips as I am capable of teaching him." He said the last part with a laugh before he placed a gently kiss on the top of my head. "Aria, I know that I love you; you're it for me and I don't care if we have kids now, or after the wedding we still haven't planned, or in two, three years. All I know is that I love you and just want you to be happy."

I slide my hand farther up his thigh and pushed my foot down on the break of the golf cart, stopping it from all motion as I swung my leg over Ezra's lap and straddled him and making sure he knew what I wanted.

"Do you want a lot of kids Ez?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could conjure up.

"Uhm… I'm –a- not sure sweetheart. Whatever… mmm… whatever you want." He told me as I began to grind up against his manhood. I just smirked before I feverishly attached my lips to his. He placed his hands on my waist, but common sense must have kicked in when I was trying to take my shirt off in public… or a vacant beach. He slowly took my hands and placed them on his chest, before slightly pushing away from me. "Aria, let's do this at home, it's a little more private there. This would be a hard situation to describe to a security guard who was casually driving through. I don't think any parents would like it either if their kids saw us." I sighed, of course he was right. Why was I so horny all of a sudden? I sat regularly back onto my seat and waited a minute before speaking again.

"So, when are we going home? I don't know how much longer I can wait. We haven't had sex since you proposed…" I said. All I heard we Ezra moan and start driving again. When we got into the village my urges had subsided and I was just happy to be with Ezra. He was able to have his arm around me as I cuddled impossibly closer into his side.

When we pulled up to his condo, Ezra parked the golf cart and picked me up bridal style before running inside. He opened the door and ran me into his room while flopping me onto the bed, me laughing hysterically the whole way. Before he could crawl on top of me, I stopped him and got off the bed. "I'm in charge." I informed him as I got off of the bed and pushed him down. "We are going to play a game babe." I told him. "The rules are pretty simple." I told him. "Just stay here while I grab the supplies." I finished before I made a mad dash to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl from his cabinet and filled it with ice cubes.

I walked back into the room to find Ezra staring intently at me, following my orders very well. I placed the bowl on the nightstand and removed my shirt. As I walked over to Ezra he moaned at my shirtless body and I just smiled. I grabbed his hand and stood him up.

"The rules of this game are wildly simple." I told him, our hands still together. "First, you have to take your shirt off." I said as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head and threw it onto the same pile mine was on. "Then, I take an ice cube and put it in mouth. I bring it to your mouth and you grab it from me, then you drag the ice cube down my body until you reach the top of my pants." I explained, placing my hand on his chest. I can't believe how turned on I was becoming. "And then you slowly drag it back up my body, to my mouth, passing it over to me with a kiss. Oh we need a timer!" I said before running to my purse and grabbing my phone. "Then, when I have the ice cube I do the same thing, but if it melts when it is in my mouth _you _get to do anything to me for however long it took for the ice cube to melt. Do you understand baby?" He just stared at me in shock. He slowly nodded my head and I smiled as I looked through my apps for my timer. "Good." I smiled and grabbed an ice cube, letting the games begin.

I brought the ice cube up to Ezra's lips, kissing his passionately before letting him have full control over the situation. He dragged the cube down my neck and he went extra slow as he passed through my cleavage and made his way down towards my naval. He made sure that he made the ice circle my naval before dipping it inside. I shuddered and looked down at Ezra, who was intently staring at me. When I felt the frozen cube touch my jeans, some ice water dripped into my pants, making it impossible not to groan and clench my legs together. I swear I could have just punched him down onto his bed, ripped his jeans off, and taken him right there, but he must have read my mind because on the way up he grabbed my sides to keep me in my place. When he made it back to my mouth I grabbed the cube from him and moved my hands to his hair. I moved our bodies closer and I automatically felt his growing manhood touch my stomach. I moaned and disconnected our lips. I smiled at him and showed him the half melted ice cube, but instead of starting my descent down his body, I chewed it. Smiling I backed away to look at my phone.

"Baby I just couldn't wait, I need you so fucking bad, right now!" I looked back down at my phone, but I automatically felt his hands around my waist and his lips were on my neck. He took the phone out of my hand and placed it on the night stand.

"Fuck time limits Aria. Let's just make love for as long as we want." That set me off. I turned around and grabbed his face, kissing him with more hunger than I even thought I had. He slid his hands down my body and stopped at my thighs, grabbing them and picking me up, so naturally, I wrapped my legs around his body as he walked us back over to the bed. He turned around and fell onto the bed, with me landing on top of him, straddling him once again. I swear I am in that position more than I stand. I started to grind down on him member as he tried his hardest to take my pants off. When both of us were successfully pants-less, his hands started to roam my back for my bra clasp. I exhaled into his mouth as he hastily tried to undo the clasp. I grew frustrated at his slow speed, so I decided to help him out. I lifted the upper half of my body, and put my arms behind my back as I unclasped my own bra. I threw it to our ever growing pile of clothes, and looked down at Ezra. His hands were rubbing smoothing, small circles on my upper thighs. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Aria, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I don't know what I did to deserve a woman like you." He was perfect; never could I find anyone better than him. I reached down and kissed him again before I reached my hands down and removed his boxers. He flipped us over and sat at the end of the bed, my legs surrounding him. He reached down and grabbed my left leg and kissed my ankle, slowly planting more butterfly kisses up towards my soaking wet thong. When he reached my panties, he hooked his thumb around the elastic and brought them down; adding the last article of clothing to our pile. He then kissed up my right leg and when he got to my pussy this time, he gently licked it. I shuddered and let out a light moan as his thumb and pointer finger opened my lips and he was about to shove his finger into my hole. I stopped him before he did, grabbing his hand and sucking on his middle finger, to lubricate his finger. He shoved his middle finger into me and began to viciously pump it as his tongue played with my clit. I had my hands in his hair, slightly pulling and slightly pushing his head in between my legs. Every time he moaned, I tightened my grip in his hair and it didn't take long before he was pushing me over the edge.

"EZRA!" I screamed out in ecstasy as I felt the final wave of my orgasm rush through my body. His fingers began to slow down until they completely came to a halt. I yanked on his hair and hungrily brought his mouth to my own. I could taste my cum in his mouth and I flipped us over so I was now on top.

"Babe, that was…mmm… are you ready for the time of your life?" I asked him as I sat up on his body and looked down at him. He smirked up at me and nodded his head before I brought my body up and slowly slid his pulsating dick into my dripping wet pussy. I screamed out in passion as I felt him slide his incredibly long dick impossibly farther into me. When he was fully inside of me, I let out a throaty moan before saying, "Ezra, I am on top…uhhh…forever now! You …mmm… have gotten BIGGER!" I told him as I began to move my hips from side to side, just taking in the unbelievable size of my fiancé. I then felt his hands on my hips as he helped me raise myself up and drop myself back onto his dick; rising and falling back down. I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed more friction. I just began bouncing up and down on top of him, jumping up until his full length was almost out of me and then dropping down until I heard the glorious sound of my skin smacking would occasionally scream things like "ARIA!" but most of the time he just whispered encouraging things like, "Mmm...baby, so are so good at fucking me." or "Aria! You are so naughty. You're my bad girl." Within minutes I was cumming again and he empties his load into a fresh condom.

We lay next to each other for about 10 minutes before our breathing regulated. "Just think," I started, "Next week, we won't need a condom and I will be able to feel _all_ of you and not just a latex one." And with that we started round two.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating weekly like I told you. My computer was lagging so my dad took it to Best Buy and they needed to replace something… but I am back and hopefully this won't happen again, sorry! Well here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! And if you have any thoughts or ideas, just PM me. :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>APOV<span>_

"EZRA!" I called from our living room, "when are your parents showing up?" This had been the only thing I could think of for weeks. Ever since he called his parents and told them they insisted on meeting me. Ezra tried to calm my nerves by telling them that a Skype call would be good enough for now, at least until we got back from vacation, but who was I kidding, there was no way that someone's parents wouldn't want to know who their son was marrying. As Ezra made his way into the room he placed his hands on my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

"Babe," he started, "They won't be here for another _three_ hours. You need to calm down. They will love you, just like I do." He said before I got out of him embrace and made my way into his kitchen, well, _our _kitchen actually. I don't know how, but my dad had called me and informed me that my mom had told him about our relationship, and that if I was happy, so was he. I also informed him about Spencer, Hanna, Toby, and Caleb, all living in the condo. To my surprise he told me that I could stay with Ezra in his condo because it seemed like mine was pretty full.

"Ezra, three hours isn't that long of a time… this place has to be perfect. I don't want to give them any reason not to like me." I hollered from the kitchen as I started to clean all of the dishes in the condo… again.

"Aria, sweetheart, they will love you. They have no reason not to baby." Ezra said as he made his way into the kitchen where he started to put the dishes away that I was taking out.

"I need to clean these Ezra." I said trying my best to stop my voice from cracking.

"Aria, that's enough. You have cleaned all of the dishes in this condo four times at least. You have vacuumed every surface, dusted every fan blade, and even swept the front and back porches. My parents had two boys, they know what a mess is, and this is nothing compared to some of the things that Noah and I got into." He smiled as he finally got the last dish back into the cupboard before continuing. "Am I going to have to buy a padlock for this, or can you control yourself?"

"I just need to get my mind off of this; I am way too stressed out. I don't know why I'm freaking out so badly. I think I'm going to go and take another shower." I said before shuffling towards the bathroom. Right before my hand reached the knob, I felt Ezra's hand grab hold of my arm and pull me into his embrace.

"Aria, love," there he goes using that word again. "You have taken two showers today; let's just go eat lunch or something, okay?" I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Okay, burgers or seafood?" I asked with a smirk on my face. We have had seafood for the past three nights and I think it was making me sick.

"Burgers today; if I see another piece of sushi, I might just vomit. Besides, I don't think I can handle the scent of those sushi grills anymore." He let out a light chuckle when I turned around and kissed him before I grabbed his hand and the keys off the counter before we rushed out to the golf cart. Ezra drove like he always does, and I was nestled up to his side, my arms were wrapped around his waist. This vacation was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.

******Two Hours Later******

As Ezra and I pulled back up to the condo we saw a black SUV parked in front of it. There was no way that his parents were already here, we had another hour to prep; I wasn't ready. My grip on Ezra's waist immediately tightened. All of the nerves I was feeling earlier came back and hit me all at once. Ezra smiled and looked at me.

"Baby," he started, "Don't worry. They are going to love you." I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ezra, what if they don't approve? What if they notice that we are having sex, or that I'm on birth control?" I put a lot of emphasis on the last part.

"Aria, sweetheart, we are getting married soon. I don't think they care much about the fact that we are having sex, and I think they would be happy to know that you are on birth control. My parents do think we are kind of young, but they understand that I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of my life." I slowly got out of the golf cart and walked hand-in-hand with Ezra to our condo. I was honestly very nervous, but if he was so sure that they were going to love me, then I was going to trust him. I took the keys to the house out of my pocket and let myself in. When I got inside, there in front of me stood John and Mary Fitz, Ezra's parents, and my future in laws.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, it is me again. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I am running out of ideas... help! :) Thanks again for all of the support I am receiving. I love and read all of the feedback. So please, review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm back. I was super busy with end of the semester work I needed to catch up on, and I didn't even realize how many Global tests we had taken this quarter, because I know that the 5 tests I did fail in his class are now neatly hand-written with each answer I got wrong, question and answer are written 5 times each. If you can't tell, I'm pissed. But whatever, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>APOV<span>_

She hates me. That is all I can tell myself. She hasn't said one nice thing to me and every time I look at her with a smile plastered on my face, she is staring back at me with a revolting, repulsive look on her face. Never had I ever felt so uncomfortable in a room with Ezra before. His dad seemed to like me, but I couldn't handle the evil glares from his mother anymore.

"I'm just going to use the restroom quickly, I'll be right back." I said, standing from the sofa. I let go of Ezra's hand after reaching down and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I love you." I faintly heard him whisper in my ear. I smiled down at him and retreated into our bedroom to hide for the next 5 minutes.

_EPOV_

What is taking Aria so long in the bathroom? She has seriously been in there for a solid 10 minutes. Maybe she wasn't feeling well, but she looked perfectly fine when she left those 10 minutes prior. Did she not like my parents? They seemed to be getting along quite well actually. I was getting worried, so I slowly got up and excused myself. When I walked down the hallway, I noticed that the bathroom door was wide open. I picked up my pace and changed my direction so I was headed for the bedroom. When I noticed the door closed I knew she was in there. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Aria, sweetheart, are you okay in there?" I asked her, seriously worried now. I heard her shuffle to her feet and sniffle.

"Yeah, Ez, I'm uh… fine." She poorly lied. She knew that she couldn't keep much from me, she I started to worry.

"Babe, can I please come in?" I placed my hand on the knob and slowly started to turn it after she didn't respond to my open question. When I walked in I saw her crumpled up on the bed, with her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes looked pink and puffy, so I knew that I had been right when I thought she was crying. I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to my body. She immediately wrapped my arms around my torso and rested her face on my chest. "What's wrong Aria? Things were going so well." I said, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"They hate me." She stated simply before I felt her begin the tense up as if she was going to start and cry again. It took me a minute to remember that my parents were seated in the living room of our summer beach home.

"Aria, come on, they do not hate you. They can't get enough of you!" I said, lightly grabbing her chin and lifting it so I could look into her eyes. They were brimmed with tears and the regular sparkle Aria usually had was gone, she was seriously sad.

"Ezra, your mother has been giving me the stink eye for the past three hours she has been here! She can't remember my name and she keeps bringing up Jackie. Your dad on the other hand doesn't even seem to care that you are getting married and to top it off, they keep checking their phones every ten minutes to see when your brother is landing." She told me, getting worked up again.

"Well, they are going to learn to love you then. My mom and Jackie seemed to have a strong relationship, and my mom has yet to realize that I love you, and only you. Jackie is not in my life anymore and when I'm with you, nobody else is on my mind. I just want you Aria, forever." I finished off by kissing her on the lips.

"I love you." She simply stated. "You always know exactly what to say."

"Well good thing we are getting married then." I said with a smile on my face. "Now, let's get back out there before my parents leave. And my brother is coming later tonight, Noah just texted me." I finished with a wink before grabbing her hand and retreating back into the living room where my parents were seated. When we walked back into the room, we soon became aware of the presence of two other people, Hanna and Spencer. They had stopped by to drop some of Aria's things off.

_APOV_

"Hanna! Spence! I feel like I haven't seen you girls in forever!" I squealed as I ran over to them and hugged them. "These are Mary and John Fitz, Ezra's parents." I stated simply; making lazy hand movements to indicate there existence.

"Oh… well then we will just leave then." Spencer said before grabbing an eager Hanna's hand and making her way to the front door.

"NO!" Ezra screamed towards the door, "Why don't you guys stay? My parents can get to know everyone I'm hanging out with now."

"OKAY! Hanna said as she plopped down onto the couch next to Mary. "So, Mary, what do you do for a living?" Hanna asked.

"I, uh… I'm the head journalist at the New York Times, which is just a fancy way of saying that I edit peoples work and lay off the people that don't do a well enough job." Mary concluded before giving me another awkward sideways glance.

"And you John?" Hanna asked louder, nearly on the edge of her chair, God help Caleb.

"I am a lawyer young lady. Ezra got his passion for the English language from his mother, which I still don't understand. We gave him all of these glorious opportunities in life and he ended up going to some local college in Pennsylvania and becoming an English teacher, I knew that Hardy kid was never a good influence." John finished looking at Ezra disapprovingly.

"Okay dad, that's enough. I'm happy, isn't that all that matters to you?" Ezra asked. "I fell in love with this beautiful woman and we are getting married and we are purely happy. Nothing could ever make this better, except for if mom would stop giving Aria those looks. She isn't your child, she is my fiancée and I want you to treat her with the respect she deserves! God damn it!" I stood up with Ezra and grabbed the sides of his face before looking passionately into his eyes.

"Hey, babe, I love you. And thank you so much for sticking up for me, but please don't yell at your parents."

"Well, we have to go and meet Toby and Caleb at that restaurant." Spencer said, obviously wanting nothing more than running out of the condo and leaving the awkward state.

"Okay, have fun you guys." I said before kissing Ezra passionately on the lips.

"Well, we are going to head out to, Noah will be meeting us at our hotel in an hour. He will probably want to see you guys. It was very nice meeting you Aria." Mary walked up to me and hugged me. "And I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

When they left I just stared at Ezra. "How…?" I asked him.

"I'm just magic." He stated before waving his fingers magically in the air.

"Whatever you say babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks again for reading. Review please, they all mean so much to me. I'll again try and get the next chapter up soon, but who knows what other tests my Global teacher has up his sleeves. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**God, it has been forever since I updated, sorry. So here is the next chapter. ENJOY! R&R?**

* * *

><p><em><span>MaryPOV<span>_

"I'm telling you John, nothing good can come from that girl. She is only out to ruin our precious Ezra's life." I was pacing the hotel room and I knew it. John would tell me to settle down, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. Not when I know for a fact that that girl, _Aria,_ was going to destroy my family.

"Mary, honey, sit down and breathe. Aria seems like a nice girl and Ezra loves her, why is that so hard to grasp?" I can't believe that my own husband was speaking so highly of this _child_ my Ezra was marrying.

"John… " I started, but before I could finish, I heard the hotel door open and in walked my pride and joy, Noah. So far he was the only one of my boys who hadn't ruined their lives.

"NOAH!" I all but screamed with joy when he walked in.

"Hey mom, dad. Where are Z and his girl?" He smirked and I immediately frowned. I couldn't believe that Ezra hadn't told his own brother about the circumstances of his relationship.

"Maybe you should sit down Noah dear; I have some things I need to discuss with you about Ezra and Aria." Noah cautiously walked towards me and sat down on the ottoman in the center of the room. He looked panicked and I wasn't sure why… did he know?

"What happened to them mom? Are they okay?"

"Noah, Ezra and Aria don't have the most appropriate relationship and your father over here," I gestured toward my husband who was casually sitting on the coach reading a magazine he found in the drawer, "seems to agree with the fact that their relationship is wrong; on so many levels."

"Mom," Noah started but I cut him off.

"With your help Noah, we can stop this relationship so Ezra doesn't make this mistake. If he would have just stayed with Jackie this would never had happened." Noah rose from his spot on the couch and gave me a very disapproving look.

"Mom, I know all about their relationship. Student/teacher, I get why you'd be angry, but Ezra really loves this girls, way more than he ever thought. The night after he met her at that bar in Rosewood, he called me and couldn't stop gushing over how much he had already fallen for her. When he found out that Aria was his student, he didn't keep it a secret from me. I may be his younger brother, but he still tells me everything mom. Shouldn't you be happy that Z has found the love of his life? Get over the fact that Jackie isn't in the picture. She didn't even love him. _She _cheated on _him_ remember?" He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. "I am gonna see if I can stay with them. I can't believe you mom." And with that my Noah walked out. I turned and looked at my husband.

"You deserved that one Mar." Was all he said before he stood up and walked into the bedroom, leaving me standing alone in the living room, feeling terrible and alone.

_EPOV_

Aria and I were laying in bed enjoy the moment, discussing little, silly things and just being happy, when we heard a banging noise come from the front door. I reluctantly rose from the bed to answer the door. When I opened it, I was shocked to see Noah standing on the other side smiling at me.

"What are you doing here man?" I asked as I stepped aside so he could walk in. I noticed his bags and added, "And why do you have these?"

"Mom was being a bitch. She was trying to tell me all of the reasons to hate Aria. She wanted to try and get me to ruin the wedding,-" He stopped when he saw Aria enter the kitchen with tears in her eyes, "but I would never do that, because I already see Aria as part of the family. If she makes you happy, then I'm all for it." Noah finished with a smile. I watched as Aria ran into the room and hugged Noah. My heart swelled as I saw Noah grab her hips and pull her into a tight, reassuring hug. This was exactly what she needed at the moment. When he let her go she walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, "He can stay as long as he wants." And with that she walked back into the kitchen and poured herself some water.

"How old is she again man?" he asked me.

"eighteen." I said, never taking my eyes off of her.

"And what's the rush to get married? Not that I don't love her too, but isn't that a little young?"

"Noah, I love her with all of my heart and there is no reason to wait. We have been trying to set a date, but we can't seem to find one we want. Who knows, we might have a long engagement. I never said we have to get married ASAP, whenever she's ready I will be too." I smiled as she walked back into the room.

"Do you boys want some lunch? I was going to make BLTs." Aria said with a smile as she stood in the archway between the kitchen and the living room. I smiled at her and nodded my head as I grabbed one on Noah's bags and told him to follow me as I escorted him to his room.

Noah stayed in his room for a while to unpack and 'make himself at home'. When I walked back into the kitchen I saw Aria swaying her hips to the music that was playing on the radio that sat at the end of the countertop. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. I heard her moan softly as I began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Ezz… Your brother is just in the other room… we shouldn't be doing this." I knew that her eyes were closed and she was enjoying herself. I turned her around and saw the lust in her eyes. I playfully hoisted her up onto the counter like I did when we first met. She let out a bellowing laugh, one that I loved way too much.

"Well, Noah is in his room, why aren't we in ours?" I asked suggestively as I lowered her back onto her feet.

"How about we finish this after lunch? What's got you hot all of a sudden?" She teasingly asked.

"Aria, you are gorgeous, and all mine. I'm always hot." I was about to kiss her when she pushed my arms away from her and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and I could hear her flip the toilet seat up and start to vomit. I chased after her and grabbed her hair as she finished being sick. She turned towards me and pushed at my chest tell me to 'go away' and 'you don't need to see this'

"Aria, sweetheart, I love you and a little bit of vomit won't change that." I told her as I got down to her level and started to play with her hair again; holding it back just in case she threw up again. Suddenly I saw panic spread across her face as she whipped her phone out. She only turned it on to look at the time and date when she burst into tears. It was so sudden that it caught me off guard.

"What? What's wrong baby?" I was so confused.

"I'm late." She looked at me and saw the panic that was most likely etched into all of my features as I let those two simple words sink in, 'I'm late'

"Baby, what do you mean? Are you preg-" she cut me off.

"I need to call Hanna. She probably has a test so we can find out for sure. I'm sorry baby." She started crying even harder and I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms.

"Baby, this isn't your fault, this is mine. I am the one who got you pregnant. This is _our_ responsibility. And if you are pregnant, it will be the most loved child in the world. It will have the greatest mom, and hopefully a pretty cool dad… but we will make it through this Aria, because I love you." She stopped crying almost immediately and looked up at me.

"Maybe this won't be so bad, because you're right, it will be loved." Then she turned in my arms and hugged me.

"I have to text Hanna." She took out her phone and tapped a few button before letting it drop onto the tiles of the bathroom floor before claiming her stop back on my lap. Her head was buried in my chest and I heard her mumble, "Ezra, you'd be the most wonderful dad in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

_****_**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I updated, but if y'all will still have me, I'd love to keep writing. Thank you so much for all of the support you guys have given me. Enjoy and Review please! They encourage me to update faster.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

My heart swelled as I heard Aria tell me that I would be the best father in the world. I didn't quite believe her, but I wasn't going to fight her now. This moment would be one that I would always remember. A part of me didn't want Aria to be pregnant, but the other part of me was ecstatic that the woman I love could be carrying my child- _our _child. It brought a smile to my face.

Lunch went rather smoothly after our bathroom incident. Aria had informed me that Hanna would be coming over later, so I had to try my hardest to get Noah out of the house. After telling him that there was going to be some festival in the town square, he was sold. The second Noah walked out of the house Hanna walked through the back door.

She handed Aria a small bag that I assumed contained the pregnancy test and followed Aria into the bathroom. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Aria to come and get me. After what felt like years later, Hanna walked out of the bathroom and informed me that Aria wanted to see me. I slowly stood up and walked down the hallway that led to the bathroom. As I was walking, I realized that my life could change within seconds.

I knocked slightly on the bathroom door and let myself in. I saw Aria sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her head between her legs. The pregnancy tests were sitting on the sink counter. I didn't know what to do first. I slowly walked in and cleared my throat, making my presence known.

"Hey" was all she said, not even looking up at me.

"Baby…" I saw her flinch. Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words…

"I don't have the guts to look. I wanted to wait for you." She looked up this time and I could see the tear marks staining her cheeks.

"Well, I'm here baby, Hanna left, do you want me to look?" Again, I had no clue what to say, but this time I went to sit next to her.

"Can we do it together?" She asked sincerely, looking me dead in the eyes. I nodded my head and grabbed her hand.

"Forever…" I started

"and Always." She finished, a smile appearing on her face.

I lead her to the sink and looked down at the tests. There were three of them placed upside-down on the counter. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to flip them, or if she was going to. I looked back at her and moved to stand behind her and wrap my arms around her torso. I felt her body relax a little as she went to flip the first test. My body tensed as Aria flipped the test over, revealing a small pink plus sign. Her head dropped backwards onto my chest as she let out a deep breathe. I squeezed her a little tighter and placed my right hand on her abdomen, showing her that I was here for her. She turned and kissed my cheek as her hand moved to mine. Her other hand flipped the next test. This test read 'positive' in plain English. The final test also had a small pink plus sign on it. I smiled to myself and grabbed her free hand with my own and twirled her around.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I said, very excited, but stopped my excitement when Aria buried her face into my shirt.

"It's okay baby, we'll make it through this. Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. These are happy tears. I really want to have a baby with you; I'm just scared what people are going to think." She told me honestly. It broke my heart to see her nervous like this.

"I'm gonna call your mom and we are going to tell her, together."

Aria walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my hand as she left and went to find Hanna to share the good news. Hanna was ecstatic and couldn't wait to run back home and tell Spencer and the boys.

That night, after planning a time for lunch tomorrow, and sharing the good news with Noah, we laid, cuddling in bed, in complete and utter bliss. My hands rested on her still flat abdomen and she was grasping onto my biceps when I teasingly lowered my hands to occasionally brush against her core, or move my hands around to her ass to give her a gentle squeeze. She would let out little quiet moans and whimpers and it was turning me on to no end. She looked up at me and pushed me back so I was lying flat on the cool sheets. She ground her core into my wood and I could see the lust in her eyes. I moved my hands up to rid her of her shirt, but she stopped me and ordered me to sit still. She stripped the shirt off herself and shimmied out of her booty shorts. I was pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, because we were supposed to be sleeping, but she still flashed me one of her triumphant smiles, like she planned the whole thing. I gently reached up, silently asking for her permission, which she granted with a slight head nod, and I grasped one of her boobs and started to tease her nipple with my fingers. Her head lulled back as she felt immediate pleasure.

"Ohhhh…. Ezra, that feels so good." She told me as she started to grind on my cock again, making it stand at almost full attention. I continued to pleasure her plump tits and moved my hand over to her other breast as my mouth went to suck on her other. She started to whimper louder and I knew we were going to get an ear full from Noah in the morning.

"Ezra, baby, touch me…now." She whispered quietly into my ear when I moved my mouth away from her rack. I reached between us and ripped her panties from her body. I threw them onto the ground and kicked off my own boxers, leaving us both naked now. I slid two of my fingers up her pussy and she started to rock on my lower abdomen. She shifted her weight backwards so I could see her pussy fully now and she held her weight on my back legs with one hand. Her other reached for my dick and she started to pump it in her hands. When she felt she was wet enough, she brought herself up onto her knees so she could start to ride my cock. She lowered herself so that her dripping wet pussy was brushing up against the tip of my dick. I moaned as she slid my length across her twat and thrust my hips up entering her a tiny bit. She all but screamed out, not prepared for the sudden intrusion. She then placed her hands on my pectorals and looked me straight in the eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto me. I love when we do this, make love while looking into each other's eyes, it made it feel more intimate then it already was. She immediately clamped down on my cock and her eyes closed tightly until I was fully inside of her, pelvic to pelvic. Her eyes shot back open and she started to rotate her hips so that she was grinding on my cock. My eyes literally rolled into the back of my head from the pleasure and I could hear her chuckle from above when. I could have come right then and there when I felt my gorgeous fiancé and mother of my child lift herself off of me almost completely and slam back onto me. I grabbed her hips and helped her as she continually rose off of my shaft and slam back down, making a loud smack every time she landed. I started to thrust my hips up to meet her halfway when she started to slow down, looking tired and searching for release. It only took a couple more repetitions of this to make me blast my hot seed into her sopping wet cunt. She moaned loudly at the foreign feeling and hit her high, milking my cock and sending me into another orgasm. I ferociously rubbed at her clit, wanted to give her as much pleasure as I could, making her spiral into another mind blowing orgasm. Her breathing was erratic when she collapsed onto my chest, with me still inside of her and her legs still spread to either side on my hips, straddling me.

"I'm ready for round two whenever you are." She told me as she wiggled her hips, causing me to get excited again and start to grow inside of her.

"Holy shit, I'm in love with these new pregnancy hormones." I told her a I flipped us over and started another round of love making.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. Here is another chapter. :) Have fun reading it! Please review and have a nice week! **

**APOV**

Today, Ezra and I are going to tell my mom about the baby. We told her we would make lunch and she could come and join us. She said she wasn't going to bring Byron which was a relief. I knew she would be suspicious if we told her not to bring him. It sort of made me sad that Ezra didn't want to tell his parents. I tried just about everything to make him call them, but when Noah told Ezra that they left and went back home, that was his final straw. He said that if they didn't see why he loves me, then they were idiots and they don't deserve to ever know about the baby.

I was standing at the kitchen counter making tuna fish sandwiches. Ezra and I weren't very good cooks, so we made a lot of canned foods. He always told me how much he loved my tuna sandwiches because I added mayo, shredded carrots and chopped onions to the mixture. I didn't realize I was singing to myself until Ezra walked into the kitchen and he complimented my voice. I turned around and I blushed when I saw that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp. I bit my lip and turned back around so I could focus on our lunch.

"My mom will be here in 15 minutes Ezra. Please get dressed." I told him, trying with all my might to stay facing forward and finish our sandwiches.

I put two slices of bread into the toaster and went back to chopping the onions. I felt Ezra's arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me into his chest; his very naked chest. I dropped my knife and grabbed his hands that were hovering over my stomach. I was in complete bliss. Honestly, I my life couldn't get any better than it is at this very moment. Just when I was about to turn around and kiss him, the doorbell rang. I shot out of his grip and went to answer the door.

"Ezra! Go get dressed!" I ordered before I opened the door. He laughed and wandered off into the bedroom.

I took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal my mom. I smiled at her and embraced her. She hugged me so tight that I got nervous that she was going to hurt my unborn child.

"Aria, I missed you sweetie." She said while she took her shoes off.

"You saw me yesterday mom, but I missed you too." I told her honestly. I felt terrible at times because I completely split up our family when we were going to have a good family vacation together.

"You look like you're glowing honey." She told me as she entered the condo. I almost choked on my saliva and just nodded my head at her, leading her into the kitchen.

"Where's Ezra?" She asked me when she sat down at the table. Jeez, this woman had a lot of questions.

"He's just getting dressed." I told her, but immediately regretted it, "I mean, he just took a shower, so he's getting dressed." I could have died.

"Honey, you guys are engaged. I know that you're having sex, just be safe." Correction, I could die now. I dropped the mixing spoon into the bowl and cleared my throat as I went to get the toast and prepare a sandwich for my mom.

"Babe! Where's my black tee shirt that I wore to the beach yesterday?" Ezra screamed from our bedroom.

"I threw that into the wash, it was all sandy!" I screamed back, "You might have another one in the second drawer! I know the blue one I wore last night is in there too!" I finished screaming at him. I cut the completed sandwich in half and placed it in front of my mom at the table. I completely forgot she was there for a minute. My cheeks immediately turned red and I quickly turned around to make another sandwich. Yep, I just talked about wearing Ezra's shirt to bed in front of her...

Ezra came walking into the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek before turning around and greeting Ella.

"It's nice to see you again Ella." He said politely. She stood up and hugged him which took his off guard.

When all of the sandwiches were made, we all sat down at the table and held useless conversations. When we finished, I went to grab the dished when Ezra stopped me and told my mom and I to go and sit in the living room.

"So," Ella started when we sat down, "he seems to treat you right. Y'all are obviously in love. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Of course he treats me right. He has never once done anything that I didn't want to do, or that I disapproved of. He's it for me. I love him mom. And _we _are going to tell you when Ezra gets in here." I said the last part a little bit louder so Ezra could hear me. I heard him laugh in the kitchen.

She held up her hands as if to say that she has surrendered. I smiled at her and got up to hug her. Just then, Ezra walked in and smiled at us. He sat down next to me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what is it? Does it involve the wedding? Have you picked a date?" She eagerly asked us.

"Mom, calm down. We sort of decided that we are going to have a longer engagement." I told her. My hands automatically went to rest on my stomach. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"That makes sense," she started, "You are young; there is no rush. When were y'all thinking?" Here she goes with all of the questions again.

"We don't know 100% yet, but that's not all we had to tell you." Ezra said this this time. It's a good thing he did too, because I was terrified. If she thought we were too young to get married, then there was no way she would be okay with me being pregnant.

"Well, Ella, Aria's-" I ran from the room and straight to the bathroom, where I emptied out the contents of my stomach. Ezra was right behind me, holding my hair back so it didn't fall in. My whole body shook when I heard Ella's footsteps walk into the doorway of the bathroom.

"Aria's pregnant." She stated simply. It wasn't a question. She just turned around and walk toward the door. I pushed Ezra off of my and told him to go talk to her when I heard her putting her shoes on in the foyer. I only heard a few things, but when I heard the door slam shut and Ezra release a frustrated breath, I knew she wasn't pleased. I lifted my weak body off of the cold tile floor and shuffled into the kitchen where I found Ezra with his head in his hands, leaning against the counter. He lifted his head and I saw tears running down his face. My heart completely broke.

"Ez, what's wrong?" I was seriously nervous.

"I ruined your life. Your mom is right. If I wasn't in the picture, you'd be a normal teenager; spending your summer hanging out with your friends on the beach, not playing house with me." I couldn't listen to him speak like this. I walked over to him and opened his arms so I could bury my head into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I don't want any of that Ezra. I want you and this baby. We are going to be a family and I love you. I don't want to be a normal teenager when I can be with you." I was crying now and Ezra tightened his grip on me and just held me.

"We are going to be okay Aria. I love you too."

"Ezra," I started, raising my head so I could look at his face, "You're going to be an amazing father." I told him. He kissed my lips passionately and smiled down at me.

"Sweetheart, we are going to be the best parents in the world."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys… So, I've been gone for a pretty long time huh? Please don't hate me. I had ZERO inspiration and then summer came and I just completely wasn't motivated. Aaaaand now I'm just making excuses. If you guys will just bear with me, I'll finish this story for y'all. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><em><span>APOV<span>_

It has been 2 weeks since my mom walked out of mine and Ezra's condo. She didn't entirely agree with me being pregnant, but she tried to stay optimistic about it. We've only spoken once since that day and all she told me was how disappointed she was in me. I cried for a couple of days, but Ezra reminded me that this baby was made from the love that he and I share.

Ezra's beach house is rented for three more weeks, but we want to be back in his little apartment. I really want to go home so that I can go to the doctor and make sure that our baby is healthy.

"Aria!" Ezra shouted through the now empty condo.

"In the bedroom!" I shouted back at him.

He smiled as he walked in and saw me sitting on the bed.

"We should probably leave within the next 15 minutes if we want to make it to the airport on time." Ezra told me as he sat down next to me.

"Do you think the baby was conceived on this bed?" I asked him seriously.

I looked over at him when my question was answered with nothing but silence. Ezra got off of the bed and kneeled in front of me. His hands rested on my lower abdomen. I smiled when I saw him bring his lips down to my _tiny _bump.

"Hi baby. This is your Daddy," He started, "I love you so much already. And I love your mother so much too. She's such an amazing person. We can't wait for you to be here."

He got up off his knees after kissing my stomach again and wiped a falling tear off of my cheek. He flashed me one of his boyish smiles and grabbed my hand before walking me out of the room. We grabbed the bags out of the small foyer room and put them in our rental car. Ezra drove us down the street to the girl's condo to pick them up as well. When I told the girls that I was leaving early, they decided that it wouldn't have felt right to stay if I wasn't there.

"Hey Han." I said as I was walking up to the condo.

"Hey Aria, we just have to grab our bags and then we'll be ready to go. Tell Fitzy that we will be ready in like 5 minutes." Hanna told me with a smile.

I walked back to the car and was happily surprised when the guys and their boyfriends all came out on time and ready to go. The whole ride to the airport was taken up by stories of what each couple had done all summer and shockingly, the girls had a very minimal amount of dirty jokes about how mine and Ezra's summer was the 'most banging.'

We made it to the airport in what I think was record time. Our flight was at 2:22, so we had about an hour before we needed to be at our gate. Hanna was very upset by the lack of stores in this airport, while Spencer all but dragged Toby into the Barnes&Nobles outlet. Ezra and I sat contently at the gate waiting for the flight to arrive.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ezra asked out of the blue.

"Well, I don't exactly know what the sex is yet, but I've _sort of_ been thinking about it." I told him honestly.

I smiled when I felt his hand caress my bump as he kissed the junction of my neck and shoulder. We spent the next 45 minutes discussing baby related topics until our friends showed up and an announcement was made about boarding our flight. We all sat near each other on the plane and after only a couple of hours, we landed safely back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

The second we walked into apartment 3B, I dropped my bags and collapsed onto the couch. I was so happy to be back, and just so relieved that I could go to the doctor's soon to make sure the baby is healthy. I think I'm about 6 weeks pregnant, but I know for a fact that I could be wrong. After I scheduled the appointment for the next day, I climbed into bed with Ezra and we fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was soon overcome by a wave of pleasure and my eyes shot open to see Ezra planted between my legs. His mouth was doing amazing things to my lady business. My fingers wound themselves into his hair so I had a little bit of control over the situation. I felt Ezra clean up the mess he made while his hands massaged my upper thighs. I noticed that his boxers were already tented tremendously, so I quickly removed my shirt and bra and brought his mouth up to my own. We both lay on his queen sized bed only in our underwear. I brought my foot up to his waist and helped him shimmy out of his boxers. He stood up and completely took off the article of clothing and took my panties off while he was up. He stopped and let his eyes devour my body before he crawled up my body and planted kisses all over my face before his lips finally found mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my hand down to grab his manhood and directed it to my wet core. Ezra buried his face into my neck and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he pushed into me and we became one again. We both let out a moan of pleasure as we matched thrusts and developed a pattern. I pulled Ezra's face up to mine so I could see the look on his face as we both came. His thrust became more irregular and senseless as we were nearly our finishes. I lifted my hips and pushed his butt down with my feet so I could feel all of him at once. We stared deep into each other's eyes as we both came harder than we ever have before. For some reason, being home and knowing that we were going to be a family soon made such a difference to our love making.

"I could get used to this." I whispered against Ezra's chest when he flipped us over.

"Good," He started, "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere."


End file.
